Yugioh Gx: Secrets of a Hero
by Blackphoenix15
Summary: This story contains OC's only When a few friends of the Gx gang are on Summer Vacation an adventure begins to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to my Second story faithful readers. **_

_**For those of you who know I'm doing a sequel please be patient with me because this is not the sequel I said I would be writing. Also if you DO NOT want to see made up characters and cards I encourage you NOT to read this story.**_

_**I don't want my time wasted with complaints about made up characters and cards, my time is very precious to me.**_

_**This is only a story I felt like writing and some Ideas I've been playing around with.**_

_**I don't mean to be rude but, please do not ask to be in this story I am including enough people as it is. Sometimes when I ask people, I get no response or contact from them after that and I'm tired of trying to make room for people who aren't making an effort to have me include their character(s) .**_

_**Another note: If I DO decide to include your character in another story I do and you're asking me to do so and you're responding daily (I'm saying this because I check my account everyday I possibly can, but I do have a Life ), I'm asking nicely NOT to include any relations to any of the main characters. **_

_**For example this guy (I'm not saying anybody's name) asked me if I could make his character Kaiba's son or Yugi's Daughter, or Alexis's cousin.**_

_**My definition of an Original Character may differ from others I just ask that you respect my opinions as I would yours. I don't think an Original Character should have any family relations to the main ones, its very irritating when everyone has a character like that and I don't find that very original, because of three reasons:**_

_**Everybody always wants or tries to be related to the main character and I find it overrated. **_

_**I've read stories about these kinds of characters before and they don't appeal to me because everybody tries their best to make them the winners.**_

_**And Finally I've seen people use this as an excuse to overpower their characters, nobody's perfect, fiction or not.**_

_**I'm sorry if it seems like I'm stepping on anyone's Idea's and I apologize if I am, but that's just the way I think.**_

_**I'm trying something new in this story and the other stories I plan on doing.**_

_**Also please do not point out any small errors I make if you happen to find any or if I happen to make any.**_

_**There are made-up cards and characters in this story, a majority of these characters are made up and belong to other authors.**_

_**Also credit goes to the owners and creators of these OC's. I will list them at the bottom of this chapter. **_

_**In the meantime enjoy the story & Happy Reading.**_

_Chapter 1: Summer Surprises_

It was a hot summer morning in the place called Domino City. This was the city where many events took place and where a lot of Duelists made their names in the Battle City Tournament, Duelists like Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, and the one and only King of Games, Yugi Moto. In this city, in a different neighborhood, and in a house was a boy at age 15 who had just awakened from a long night of unsuccessful sleep. This boy's name was Lucas Black and he previously had a traumatic ordeal that took place at a place called Duel Academy. Lucas had overcome and resisted an evil spirit that was struggling to possess his mind and his body and he also defeated a powerful and evil sorcerer named Daemon and his gang of evil cult terrorists known as the Elemental Six from resurrecting a beast called Apocalypse that would potentially destroy everything he held dear to him, but with the help of his friends from Duel Academy, Rakaia Meiyo, Luna Tenshi, Alexis Rhodes, Jaden Yuki, and Rose Amora his girlfriend, they had all rose up and destroyed Daemon and his demonic beast . Lucas missed being able to see his five friends more than anything in the world, but since it was summer time Lucas wasn't able to so much as hear their voices quite yet. He got out of bed and walked into his bathroom after turning the light switch on. Lucas turned on water in the sink and began to splash his face with the many handfuls that he scooped up.

"_Was it another bad dream?" _said a voice in his ear.

"_Yeah…Except this one was worse…" _Lucas thought as he began to shut the water off, shaking his face. _"What are you doing up so early?"_

"_I'm your Duel Spirit…I can feel whatever you feel" _explained the voice.

"_Oh right…"_ Lucas thought while he grabbed a towel from the rack and buried his wet face in it. _"Why don't you show yourself?"_

A woman with black hair, wearing orange Egyptian robes began to slowly materialize behind Lucas's shoulder and looked down on him as she floated above his head.

"_I don't think that these are average nightmares you've been having…They've been happening ever since Daemon was defeated" _She said_._

"_You worry too much" _Lucas said, dismissively._ "I probably had too much to eat last night…I mean we did have pizza"_ Lucas thought, removing the towel from his face.

"_Perhaps so…"_ she said. _"But in any case I'd advise you to be careful…I don't know too much about these dreams but I do know that they are no coincidence" _she finished.

Lucas placed the towel back on its rack and hunched over the bathroom sink as if he was about to be sick. _"They're only dreams"_ he said. _"I don't know why they're such a big deal to you Nephthys"._

"_I know that they're dreams…But these kinds of dreams don't seem normal for anyone to be having…I think you may be having a premonition"_ she said before disappearing.

Lucas turned off the light switch and left the bathroom before returning to his own room and laying down in his bed. _"I'll keep that in mind next time I have that dream"_ he said as he closed his eyes and pulled his blankets over his face.

"_I wish there was somebody else I could talk to about these weird dreams" _Lucas thought. _"But everybody's gone until I go back to Duel Academy"._ Several minutes later Lucas drifted off into a world of sleep.

_Hours Later_

Lucas awoke to his digital alarm clock ringing loudly next to him. He got off his bed and gave a long yawn after shutting off his clock's alarm. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth for a few minutes before getting dressed. When Lucas finished brushing his teeth he looked into the bathroom mirror and fixed his hair from its spiky state to its usual straight look. His Duel Spirit the Hand of Nephthys had suddenly reappeared behind him as he took a long look in the mirror, frightening him and causing him to shout in panic before covering his mouth, he did not want to wake up his grandfather or his brothers.

"_What the hell-!"_ he thought angrily as she smiled mischievously._ "Warn me next time you're gonna do that! Don't just pop up when I'm least expecting it!"_

"_I just thought you could use a good scare_" she said with a smile._ "How did you sleep last night?" _she asked, sounding as serious as she was last night.

"_I slept fine last night…I didn't have that nightmare when I went back to my room" _he said, as he turned off the lights in the bathroom and back to his own room to find some clothes, she followed him.

"_This is very strange…I think you may be right about the nightmares being a coincidence"_ she said, putting a hand on her hip_. "But I still think you should be careful just in case you are having a premonition"._

"_I'll do that_" Lucas said carelessly as he began searching his closet for his favorite shirt._ "I'm sure I'll have good dreams to look forward to from now on"._

"_You mean like the dream you had about Rose last night?" _she asked.

Lucas suddenly stopped searching his closet for a moment. _"I…I don't know what you're talking about"_ he denied, in a tone that wasn't fooling anybody who knew him.

"_Hehe Of course you do" _she giggled_. "Oh Rose…I love you more than I did Alexis when I first met her" _She said, trying to Imitate him.

"_You know you really shouldn't talk in your sleep" _She giggled, watching Lucas's face go a deep shade of red while his eyes suddenly widened.

"_You'd better not tell anyone about that dream!" _he threatened, comically.

"_Or what?"_ she asked, playfully_. "Are you gonna dream about me too?" _she asked sarcastically.

"_Nope…I'll just take you outta my Deck"_ he said with an evil grin.

"_You…You wouldn't"_ she said in a scared tone.

"_Try me"._ He replied, still grinning evilly.

"_Aww you're no fun"_ she said, before she disappeared and left him alone.

After pulling his shirt over his head, Lucas went downstairs to open the refrigerator for something to eat when he suddenly spotted a note taped to it.

"_Dear Lucas, Your brothers and I have gone shopping for the day. Lock the house up when you leave today. There's breakfast in the microwave and don't forget to check your e-mail later today. _

_Sincerely,  
Your Grandfather._

P.S You never know who could be thinking about you now, so remember to check your E-mail.

"That's weird" Lucas said, opening the microwave and retrieving his breakfast which consisted of sausages, toast, and pancakes on a single plate.

"What's he mean 'When I leave the house'?" he asked himself, not expecting an answer. He shrugged the question off and walked into the living room he put his plate on the rug in front of him and sat down on the couch, grabbed the remote, and turned on the television to surf for channels to watch. He missed his friends so much, the lessons at Duel Academy, and the rivals he made. He would give anything to see them again, but mostly his girlfriend Rose, who he was constantly thought about every day he got out of bed.

_An Hour Later_

Lucas, who was finished watching T.V, stood up and walked into the kitchen carrying his empty plate and placed it into the sink, while he turned on the water.

As he began washing the dishes he heard a knock at the door, which caught his attention. He put down his plate, washed the soap off his hands, and walked into the living room to and answered the door, hoping that it was Rose, but it was someone else…

"Lucasss!" said a green haired boy who forced Lucas into a bear hug. It was Spike Smith, one of his best friends and rivals.

"Ow…Dammit Spike let go" he said, laughing, and at the same time trying to free himself from his friend's grip.

"How was Duel Academy you big shot?" Spike asked, letting him go. "Did you meet any cute girls?" he asked, grinning and nudging Lucas's ribs with his elbow.

"It was pretty cool, they said I was one of the best freshman duelists they'd had that whole year" he replied, grinning and putting his hands behind the back of his head.

"Wow…If they thought you were good wait until they see me in action" Spike said, puffing up his chest and grinning.

"Yeah Yeah" Lucas said dismissively laughing.

"Hey Hey, don't avoid my question now" Spike said, shoving Lucas playfully. "Did you meet anyone special?" he asked, nudging Lucas's ribs once again.

"Yeah…" Lucas chuckled, showing off a false smile. "I did" he answered. Even though he was smiling he did not feel like talking about the girl who returned the feelings that he shared and missed.

"Is this true? THE Lucas Black finally meets a girl and is in a relationship for more than two days?" Spike said, jokingly.

"Yeah Yeah" Lucas said, yawning. "So…what's up…wanna duel?" he asked.

Spike shook his head, causing Lucas's eyes to widen in surprise; Spike had never turned him down when he offered to duel.

"I can't…I'm supposed to be going out of town with my parents for the rest of the month" he said.

"Oh" Lucas said which was all he could say. "Where're you guys going?" he asked.

"Well… First we're going to New York to visit my Uncle, then we're going to watch my big brother duel at the Pro Leagues" Spike answered.

"What?...Razor's a pro duelist now?" Lucas asked in shock.

"Yup!" Spike answered, grinning.

Lucas scratched the back of his head and put a hand into his pocket. "Wow…I knew he was good but I never thought he'd wind up being a pro" he said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah…he applied while you were at Duel Academy" Spike replied. "But enough about that…Somebody wanted me to give you this note" he said, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper and handed it to Lucas.

"Who gave this to you?" Lucas asked, not even reading the note.

"It was—"Spike began, until he heard his parents shouting for him to hurry up.

"Sorry…I gotta go" he said. "I'll see you later ok Lucas" he finished as he stepped off the porch and began to walk back to his house.

"Alright…And let me know how Razor's duel goes!" Lucas added as Spike nodded and waved him goodbye and began running to his parents and their car. Lucas walked back into the house and shut the door behind him. _"Ok…this is weird, first Gramps takes off for the day and tells me to check my e-mail, then Spike shows up with some kind of Mystery Note to give to me" _Lucas thought, scratching his head with a puzzled look on his face.

He unfolded the note that Spike gave to him, made a disgusted face and read it.

"_Meet at the center of the Domino City Mall at 7:45 P.M sharp. Bring your deck and check your e-mails." _He read to himself.

"This is getting out of hand" he said, scratching his head in confusion and placing the note on the living room table and pacing.

"This is the second person who told me to read my e-mail…and not only that but they wanna meet me at the mall and they want me to bring my deck" he said. "I don't get it one bit" he finished, making a puzzled face and putting his hands in his pockets as he stopped pacing. He looked at the large clock in the living room, it was already 1 o'clock.

"_So Lucas…Do you insist on going?" asked the Hand of Nephthys. _

"_I don't know" he answered. _

"_Well if you do decide to go, then I advise you to be on your guard" she warned. "Whoever this person is they must've been trying to reach you all day…They probably sent the e-mail everybody's been advising you to look at" she finished. _

Lucas walked into his Grandfather's room and pulled out their family laptop. _"I'm getting sick and tired of everybody and this damn e-mail…I'm just going to check it and get it over with" _he said, in the tone of someone who had, had just about enough.

"_I'm not sure you should do this Lucas…remember the nightmares you've been having" _she said, in a concerned tone._ "What if your nightmares are leading up to you going to the mall tonight and falling into the trap you keep dreaming about?" _she asked.

"_Well we won't know unless we give it a try…That's what Jaden would do if he was here"_ Lucas responded, shutting his duel spirit up in the process.

It took about ten minutes for the computer to start up and for Lucas to log on the Duel Academy website, put his username, and finally to password in.

"_Are you sure you want to do this Lucas?" asked his Duel Spirit. _

"_I am" Lucas responded firmly._

Lucas clicked his e-mail and was looking at a message had received from someone he had never even heard of. He read the message aloud.

"_I know you're probably curious about my identity but don't worry, all your questions will be answered when you see me…Don't be late…I don't like to be kept waiting"_

_P.S. Bring your allowance to the mall…you won't be disappointed._

After re-reading the message several times, he walked slowly upstairs to his room, closed his door and collapsed on his bed he was staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

"_This sounds funny…like I know whoever's sending these messages" _he thought. _"First I'm told to check my e-mail, then I'm told to go to the mall, then I'm told to bring my deck and now I'm told to bring my allowance money with me to meet some stranger at 7:00…This is all too weird" _he finished, yawning and closing his eyes.

"_It's like somebody's gonna try to rob me…why should I have to bring my allowance?" _he asked himself.

After a few minutes he fell asleep on his bed without even thinking about it.

_Inside Lucas's Dream_

_It was already night time and Lucas was in his Neighborhood for some reason, all of the houses lights were completely turned off. For some reason he found himself running away from a loud roaring sound, which was getting closer to him by every footstep and every second. He took a look over his shoulder and saw what was chasing him. It was a gigantic shadowy dragon-like creature with three heads, both it's arms were large heads also, it had a snakes lower body and was slithering toward Lucas, roaring at the sight of him. Lucas began running even faster and then tripped over a rock that was on the ground. He fell down and tasted blood on his mouth, which he began wiping as he looked up at the monstrosity that was towering over him. _

"_No…Noooo!" Lucas shouted. _

"_Luuucaaasss" moaned a familiar voice. _

"_R-Rakaia?" Lucas asked, as he stood up and took a closer look at the creature's face, and what he saw had shocked him so greatly, he fell back down. What he was seeing was Rakaia, Luna, and Rose's bodies, each in the dragon-creatures several mouths. They were tied up and about to be eaten alive._

"_Lucasss…get us out of here" Luna begged. _

"_This is your fault…You got us into this" Rose said, angrily, which had the most emotional impact and Lucas. _

"_No…Please…I'll do anything…Just don't hurt them" Lucas begged. The dragon-creature swallowed them and made a noise that sounded as if it was laughing, this infuriated Lucas so much he stood up, with his fists clenched and began to emit a pitch black aura, which had then disappeared. _

_Lucas looked at both of his hands and his palms in surprise, as he felt the power leave his body._

_The Dragon-Creature had become pitch-black just as Lucas's aura had done, and took the shape of a gigantic hand. _

_Lucas began to run away once more until he was caught in the grip of the hand that he was trying to escape. It began glowing and assimilating bits of itself onto Lucas, who gave a silent scream until he was completely swallowed by the hand's grasp. Until all he could see was the pitch black darkness that his dark aura had displayed earlier._

_In reality_

Lucas had jolted awake, he woke up breathing heavily clutching his chest as if his heart was about to be ripped out of his body.

"That…Damn…Dream again" Lucas panted. He looked over at his clock which read 7 o'clock P.M. He got out of his bed and grabbed his deck, his house keys, and his allowance off his dresser. He left the house running to the mall which was not very far from where he lived, hoping that this encounter would end his nightmares. As soon as he arrived at the entrance at the mall he checked the large digital clock that was on display as he stopped to catch his breath after all the running he had been doing to get there, the clock had read: 7:19.

"_Okay…You've got seven minutes to make it to the center of the mall" _he thought, as he clutched at his chest.

He had finally caught his breath after seven minutes and began walking to the center of the mall as fast as he could, while trying to avoid running into people around him. As he was walking he felt someone bump his shoulder rudely.

"Sorry about that" Lucas said, politely, trying to hurry up and reach his destination. The stranger he had accidentally run into was wearing a navy-blue jumpsuit with a similarly colored hood over his face.

"Make sure to use your eyes next time you little idiot" he snarled rudely, without even looking at Lucas.

Lucas gave the stranger a cold look. "Hey I said I was sorry, that doesn't give you the excuse to be a bigger idiot than you look" he said coldly.

"What'd you say?" said the stranger warningly. "You'd better watch your mouth before I make you watch it" he threatened.

Lucas had balled up his fists in anger; he was starting to get annoyed, he had somewhere to be. "I don't have time for losers like you…so do me a favor and get away from me, you're far from worth fighting" he said coldly, as he began walking towards his destination.

"Why you little—"He heard the stranger grunt in anger with gritted teeth. He heard footsteps as if somebody was running at him, and then heard a body hit the floor.

Lucas turned around to see a girl behind him. She had long light brown hair with an orange shine to it that went past her shoulders, covered under the black cap she was wearing. She was also wearing a white T-shirt that read L.E.A.N on it in Black Letters, along with black fingerless gloves along with denim shorts. It looked as though she had thrown a punch, because she had her fist held out and that she had knocked the stranger down on his back, he had gotten up and was hurrying away, looking as though he was rubbing his nose.

"I don't like when people try sneak attacks" said the girl coolly. "It's a cheap way of fighting and it gives your opponent no way to defend themselves" she finished.

Lucas stared at the girl for a few moments before opening his mouth.

"Well don't just stare off into space" she said, snapping him back to attention. "You okay kid?" she asked.

"_Kid?...Who's she calling a kid?" _Lucas thought to himself. "Uh…Yeah I'm OK thanks to you" Lucas said. "If you hadn't hit him, I probably would've done something crazy" he said, chuckling.

The girl smiled at him. "Don't mention it kid" she said, proudly.

"Hey I'm not a kid" Lucas said. "I'm a student at Duel Academy" he said, proudly.

"Oh…So you're a future duelist?" she asked.

"Yup" Lucas stated proudly.

"Well that's good kid…keep at your school work" she said with a smile and a small laugh, putting her hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

"I told you I'm not a kid" Lucas said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey you don't know a guy named Rakaia do you?" she asked, taking her hand off his head and completely ignoring him.

"Yeah…He's my friend" Lucas answered. "Why do you ask?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well he's my friend too…but he kept bragging on about some freshman named Lucas or something" she said, as Lucas's eyes widened. "From what I heard this kid was a really good duelist for a freshman" she continued.

"Oh that's funny" Lucas responded, with a smile. "He never said any of this to me when we were a school" he finished, also widening the girl's eyes in surprise.

"So you're the Lucas kid?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah I am…Except I'm not a kid" he said, with a smile of his own. "And you are?" he asked.

The girl made a puzzled look on her face. "You mean you're friends with Rakaia and you've never heard of me?" she asked him in surprise.

Lucas shook his head as he began to straighten his hair. "Sorry no…are you a relative of his?" he asked. She put her hand on her chest. "Oh…Oh no" she said.

"My name's Sega…Sega Rivera" she introduced, trying to see if her name sounded familiar to him.

"I can't believe Dragon Boy never told you about me" she said, in an annoyed tone. Lucas gave a slight laugh, earning a stare from Sega.

"Dragon Boy?" he said, trying not to laugh at his recent discovery of his friend's nickname. "I've never heard that one before" he said.

Sega chuckled at Lucas's reaction of Rakaia's nickname. "Yeah, that's a little nickname from me to him…and I wouldn't call him that if I were you" she said warningly.

"So how come I've never seen you at Duel Academy" Lucas asked, just realizing that she had a connection to Rakaia.

"Well that's because I'm not a student" she answered, taking off her cap and fanning herself with it for a second before putting it back on. "I'm actually a Pro Duelist" she said lightly.

"That must be awesome" Lucas said in a tone with a mixture of slight jealousy and awe.

"Well…Not exactly…" Sega responded with a nervous chuckle. "You have to duel with a lot on the line, like your title, your fans, and all that stuff… And you never get to go anywhere in peace, everywhere I go there's usually a crowd of people lining up for an autograph" she explained, putting on sunglasses.

"Ah…so that explains the cap" Lucas said, scratching his head. "So if you're a pro, what brings you by Domino City?" Lucas asked, as he resumed his walking, with Sega accompanying him. He looked at a clock in a nearby department store; the time read 7:39, which meant he only had six minutes to make it to the center of the mall.

"I'm here on break" she answered. "I'm all done with my duels this season…Now I'm just here to visit some friends" she finished, as she began walking faster to keep up with Lucas.

"Uh huh…friends…that's cool" Lucas said, not even listening and speeding up his walking pace. "Hey listen…Can you come to the center of the mall with me?" he asked.

Sega raised an eyebrow. "Um…yeah, why?" she asked, giving Lucas a weird look.

"Well…..it's kind of like this" he began.

He quickly explained to Sega about the note, the E-mail, and the requests that followed it, and why that had brought him to the mall.

"…So you got an E-mail from some random stranger asking you to meet them here?" she asked, as he finished explaining and catching his breath.

"Yeah…that's pretty much it" he said. He was hoping she would go with him since she defended him from that hooded guy who caught an attitude with him after bumping into him. He needed somebody to watch his back if he got into anymore trouble.

He didn't want to be jumped, beaten, or robbed and have to resort to using his Dark Half; an embodiment of his negative emotions and consisted of terrible power.

"Alright…lets do this" Sega said, rubbing her knuckles in case they would have to fight anybody anytime soon.

They had reached the center of the mall which consisted of a large water fountain with the body of Seto Kaiba, with its arms crossed standing over his three signature monsters, the Blue Eyes White Dragons, spewing out jets of water from their mouths into the center. Lucas and Sega sat down next to each other, waiting for anyone who would try to get Lucas's attention. Lucas was glad he had someone to help him out, because releasing his dark power was the last thing he wanted to do with anyone else around, especially not all these innocent people in the mall. He felt as if he had some kind of control over his evil, yet more powerful half of himself to some degree. He was thinking about what his Duel Spirit would say if she would was talking.

Lucas stood crossed his arms up and leaned against the statue, crossing his arms with his eyes squinted hard.

He was thinking about how much he missed Rose and his friends, and the good times they had at Duel Academy last year, until he heard a voice call his name.

"Heyyy! Lucaaasss!" called a familiar voice, which made Lucas's heart rise.

Sega nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "Is that the person you were talking about?" She asked, pointing ahead. Lucas took a glance at where Sega was pointing, it was a person running toward him that made his eyes widen and made his heart rise even higher than he felt it could go.

There was a girl running towards him with short brown hair _**(Picture Yuna's from Final Fantasy 10)**_. She was wearing a long sleeved white silk shirt that showed her belly button a little, blue shorts, and black boots, it was the person he was longing to see over the summer, it was the love of his life, it was his girlfriend Rose. Rose was also accompanied by a girl with light blue hair in a ponytail, who was wearing blue jean shorts, and a black t-shirt with a raindrop on the center of it, and black boots.

He didn't have time to run to her, she went slamming hard into his arms, embracing him in a warm and tight hug. Lucas hugged her back, re-living the great sensation of being with her once more; as he breathed he noticed that her hair had that same sweet strawberry smell he missed so much.

"Ahem" Sega couched, interrupting the couple's long awaited reunion. They broke apart, both wearing grins, and turned to Sega.

"So…Is this the person we've been waiting for?" she asked.

Lucas chuckled. "No…This is my girlfriend Rose" he said.

"Nice…Nice to meet you" Sega said, nervously as Rose smiled politely and then gave Lucas a stern look as if he did something wrong.

"You're meeting other girls here too?" Rose asked Lucas crossing her arms.

"No it's not like that!" Sega and Lucas said at the same time, as Lucas began waving his hands up in defense. "She's a friend of Rakaia's and I ran into each other…It's a long story" he said, as the cheerful smile returned to Rose's face.

The girl who was with Rose, who did not run alongside her, had walked over to them and sat down on the statue next to Sega, who gave the girl a polite smile, which she returned hesitantly.

"Hey Rose who's your friend?" Sega asked.

"Oh her name's Aqua…she's my new friend…she's nice but she's a bit on the shy side" Rose explained.

"Nice to meet you Aqua" Lucas said, with a polite smile that Aqua returned.

"So what brings you to the mall Rose?" Lucas asked, putting an arm around his girlfriend and walking away, causing Sega and Aqua to stand up and hurry after them.

"Well isn't that obvious? I'm here to meet you" she replied. "Didn't you get my E-mail?" she asked, putting her arms around Lucas's right arm. His eyes widened in shock at what she just told him, he was so taken aback that he almost tripped.

"Wait a minute that was you who sent me that E-mail?" he asked.

"Well of course…you didn't think I would go a whole summer without seeing my boyfriend did you?" she asked, sounding as though that it was obvious that she sent the message.

"But…I couldn't tell it was you" Lucas explained. "I thought it was from some random stranger who knew Daemon and wanted to get revenge or something".

"Oh yeah…sorry about that my older sister hacked my computer so that I couldn't send what I wanted unless I had her approval" Rose explained, blushing.

"You have an older sister?" Lucas asked, as they slowed down their walk for Sega and Aqua to catch up to them.

"Yeah I do" Rose sighed. "She's so embarrassing…she wanted to send me to an all girls school so that I wouldn't meet any boys" she explained.

"Don't you guys live with your parents?" Lucas asked.

"No…Our parents have busy jobs so they don't live in the same state as us…but they do come by to visit us on holidays and birthdays though" Rose explained, leaning on Lucas's shoulder.

After a few moments of silence, the group made their way to a diner, which was Lucky because Lucas's stomach started to growl, due to him not having any food since breakfast. The four of them took their seats in the corner of the diner after ordering their food.

"So tell us more about your sister Rose" Sega said, after taking a drink of water from a water bottle that was given to her by Aqua while they were walking earlier.

"Well…She's kind of what you'd call 'perfect' she graduated from Duel Academy at the top of her class, she's also kinda popular with boys but never dates any" Rose explained.

"Why's that?" Lucas asked.

"Well it's because she's after this pro duelist called Zane…I think his name was" Rose answered.

"Truesdale?" Sega asked in surprise.

"Yeah I think so…do you know him?" Rose asked.

"Not really, but I hear he's a great duelist…I'll be facing him sometime" Sega responded.

"Then you're…don't tell me…you're that girl Seg—"Rose began, before Sega shut her mouth with her hand laughing nervously at the people in the diner who began to stare.

"The crazy things my friend says" Sega said chuckling nervously. Luckily everyone in the diner who was staring smiled and turned away from their table. Sega removed her hand from Rose's mouth and put her finger to her lips telling her politely to hush.

"Please not in public…I'm on break and I don't wanna have to start running from fans again" she explained, as Rose wiped her mouth.

"So about this older sister of yours…" Lucas interjected, bringing everybody's attention back to the current subject.

"What does she do?" he asked.

"Well she's…Kind of a Pro Duelist…"Rose said, as though this was awkward moment.

"Really?" Lucas asked with a cheerful grin. "Maybe one day I'll get to duel her…How come you never told us about her?" he asked.

"It's because she and I don't exactly get along" Rose said. "She wants me to do other things with my life when I have plans of my own" she explained.

"Like what?" Lucas asked smiling.

"Like…getting married" Rose replied, blushing with a smile of her own.

"…Who's your sister?" Aqua asked.

"Her name's Angela and she's a really good duelist" Rose said, dropping her smile.

"Angela…Angela" Sega repeated, with a puzzled look. "I don't think we've ever dueled…Usually I remember my opponents" Sega said.

"Believe me you'd remember her" Rose said. "She's an even nastier piece of work when she's dueling than when she's telling me how to live my life"

A few moments later the waiter and their food arrived and they began eating and not a word was said until a guy with blond hair and a smile walked over to their table.

"Hey beautiful…what're you doing here with these losers?" he asked, looking at Rose and putting his arm around her who was blushing furiously.

"This 'Loser' happens to be my boyfriend" Rose said sharply, pushing his arm off and attempting to wipe the smile off his face with words alone.

"You could've fooled me…Someone like you looks like my next girl" he said with a smile, showing off his teeth which gave a slight sparkle also attracting a few girls eyes turning them into anime-style hearts.

"Take a hint fool…I don't like repeating myself" Rose said coldly. She was glancing at Lucas from the corner of her eye and noticed that his hands were shaking with anger.

"Ah, your mouth says no but your eyes say—"

"No way" Lucas said coolly.

"Hey man what's your problem…you've got two more girls to yourself over there" he snarled, not concerned with Sega cracking her knuckles. "Whatever girl Allen wants, Allen gets" he said, pointing to himself with his thumb, causing the several girls who had hearts in their eyes to applaud and cheer.

"Well apparently 'Allen's' not getting this one" Rose said, trying to calm Lucas down.

The boy named Allen glared at the four of them. "No one…NO ONE says 'no' to me" he said angrily.

"Well she just did" Sega snapped, still rubbing her knuckles.

"If you want a girl to talk to you should try looking in the mirror" Lucas said, causing several people in the diner to laugh while Allen turned a shade of red.

"Hey you can't talk to him like that!" said one of three girls sitting at a nearby table with her friends, who were all cheerleaders.

"Is that Right?" said a voice that was familiar to Lucas.

Everybody in the diner turned to look at the owner of the voice. After a few people moved to the side Lucas noticed the person who had spoken up, it was his friend Rakaia Meiyo, who was accompanied by his girlfriend and another friend of the groups, Luna Tenshi, she was grabbing Rakaia's right arm, while on the left he was carrying a sports bag.

"Hey it's Rakaia!" Lucas said, in excitement.

"I know, I called them here too…I thought it'd be nice for us to have a double date" Rose said, with a smile.

"Hey guys!" Rakaia and Luna called over to their friends.

"Hey it's Dragon Boy!" Sega said happily. Rakaia ignored this and glared at Allen. "You and your groupies need to take a hike and go someplace else" he said.

"Never!" Allen said angrily. "I'm not leaving until I have my revenge on that guy!" he said pointing at Lucas.

"Fine you'll get your chance" Lucas smirked. "Ever play a game called Duel Monsters?" he asked.

"Haha…Duel Monsters is where I shine" he said, regaining the cockiness in his voice.

"Then lets duel…That is if you aren't all talk" Lucas said, standing up and leaving the diner along with his friends, causing everybody else who was watching the challenge to follow them in anticipation.

They began walking to the center of the mall where Lucas and Sega had met up with Aqua and Rose. Everybody else who was watching formed a circle around the two. Rose, Sega, Aqua, Luna, and Rakaia were each on the left side of the circle which was closer to Lucas.

"Hey Lucas" Rakaia said, catching his attention. Lucas turned around to discover Rakaia pulling a Duel Disk out of his sports bag. Rakaia tossed it to Lucas who caught it and give the thumbs up.

"Go for it" Rakaia finished, giving his own thumbs up.

Allen who also had not brought a duel disk, put his fingers to his lips and whistled at one of his cheerleaders who had a duel disk, she removed it from he arm and tossed it to Allen who gave her a grin showing his teeth, causing her to blush.

"Show off" Luna muttered.

"Before we get started there are some conditions to this duel" Allen said holding up his hand. "If I win I get your girl over there" he said, pointing at Rose who glared at him.

"Fine…But if I win you have to agree to pay off our meals and never speak a word to Rose again" Lucas said calmly.

While Allen took a moment to think these conditions over Rose and the others were having a group discussion.

"How can he agree to something like this?" Sega asked.

"You don't know Lucas like we do, he's not some sort of pushover" Luna said. "He'll wipe the floor with this jerk"

"I just hope he didn't get rusty over the summer" Rakaia said. "He and I haven't had a duel yet"

"Don't worry, whether he's rusty or not he'll pull through" Rose said.

"…Good Luck" Aqua spoke up, causing Lucas to give her the thumbs up and smile at her.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I made a new friend" Rose said to Rakaia and Luna. "This is Aqua and she's kind of shy" she introduced, pulling a reluctant Aqua towards them.

"H-Hello" she stammered nervously.

"Hi" Rakaia and Luna said in unison smiling at her politely.

"Are you a duelist?" Rakaia asked. Aqua nodded and shifted her attention to Lucas and Allen.

"Talk about weird" Rakaia muttered, so that Aqua couldn't hear him.

"Well I did tell you she was shy…Just spend some time with her" Rose hissed .

"Hey guys…what kind of deck does this kid play?" Sega asked, pointing at Lucas.

"You'll have to wait and see…Console" Rakaia taunted with a smirk.

"I was just curious…Dragon Boy" Sega replied, with a smirk of her own at him. Lightning came from each others eyes and clashed Anime Style, both of them wore silly and competitive evil grins on their faces as their heads collided into each other sparking the lightning with more intensity, until Luna pulled Rakaia away tugging at his ear.

"Alright fine…I'll accept your conditions" Allen said, causing the gang's attention to shift to the duel that was about to take place.

"Then what're you waiting for?" said Lucas, coolly.

"Let's Duel!" Allen and Lucas said in unison.

_Lucas  
LP: 4000  
Allen  
LP: 4000_

Both duelists shuffled their decks and activated their duel disks as they drew their cards.

_Lucas  
LP: 4000  
Cards in Hand: 5  
Cards on the Field: 0  
Monsters: 0 _

_Allen  
LP: 4000  
Cards in Hand: 5  
Cards on the Field: 0  
Monsters: 0_

"I'll let you have the first move" Lucas said.

"Fine I draw" Allen said as he picked up a card from his deck, he smirked at the card he drew.

"I hope you're ready to lose, because I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World" he said (-1). As he placed the card down a small column of white light appeared on his side of the field and then vanished to reveal the monster that was summoned.

_Brron, Mad King of Dark World  
LV/ 4  
Type/Fiend  
Attribute/ Dark  
ATK/1800  
DEF/400  
Effect: When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can select 1 card in your hand and discard it. _

"Then I'll place two cards facedown and call it a turn" he said, as two facedown cards appeared behind his monster (-2).

_Allen  
LP: 4000  
Cards in Hand/ 3  
Cards on the field/ 3  
Monsters/ 1_

"GO GO GO ALLEN!" cheered his three cheerleaders loudly, causing Luna and Rose to cover their ears.

"Who invited the idiot squad?" Luna said, causing Sega and Rose to giggle.

"I guess it's my turn then" Lucas said, drawing a card.

_Cards in his hand (Another something new I thought I'd try, give me feedback on what you think of it)_

_Monsters: UFO Turtle, Spirit of Flames, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6.  
Spells: Pot of Avarice  
Traps: Backfire, Metalmorph_

"_I know he's planning something with those two facedown cards" he thought. "I'll play it safe since I can't summon anything that'll destroy his monster this turn"_

"I summon UFO Turtle in defense mode" Lucas said. _  
UFO Turtle  
LV/4  
Attribute/Fire  
Type/Machine  
ATK/1400  
DEF/1200  
Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 FIRE monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck in face-up Attack Position._

"And I'll place one card facedown" Lucas said. (-2) "Your turn" he finished.

_Lucas  
LP/ 4000  
Cards in Hand/ 4  
Cards on the field/ 2  
Monsters/ 1_

"Good, the sooner I win the sooner I take_ her_" Allen said, pointing at Rose. He picked up a card from his deck and flashed a smile that made his cheerleaders cheer even louder.

"Shut up!" Luna and Rose yelled at them in unison.

"I play the Spell Dark World Dealings" Allen announced.

_Dark World Dealings  
Spell Card  
Type/ Normal  
Effect: Each player draws 1 card. Then discards 1 card._

Lucas and Allen both drew a card from their decks and placed one card in their Graveyard pile.

"Now I activate the effect of my Silva, Warlord of Dark World" he said. "This effect allows me to-"

"Yeah, I know what Dark World cards do" Lucas interrupted.

Allen glared at him and continued his turn. "I Special Summon Silva, Warlord of Dark World from my Graveyard to my field" he said, as his monster appeared in front of him in a small column of white light.

_Silva, Warlord of Dark World  
LV/6  
Attribute/Dark  
Type/Fiend  
ATK/2300  
DEF/1400  
Effect: If this card discarded from the hand to the Graveyard by a card effect, Special Summon it. If this card is discarded from the hand to the Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, your opponent selects 2 cards in their hand, and returns them to the bottom of their Deck in any order._

"Now I'll have Brron, Attack your UFO Turtle" Allen announced.

"Not before I reveal my facedown card, Backfire" Lucas announced as the card behind his monster flipped itself face-up.

_Backfire  
Trap Card  
Type/ Continuous  
Effect: When a FIRE monster(s) side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points._

"I see Lucas got some new cards" Rakaia commented to himself.

"It doesn't matter what you activate, Brron is still going to destroy your pathetic Turtle" Allen smirked.

Brron ran forward and slashed the UFO Turtle with its claws, causing it to be destroyed.

"Good thing he put it in defense mode" Sega said. "Now Allen just lost 500 Life Points for nothing"

_Allen  
LP/ 4000-3500_

"Now I get to summon another fire monster from my deck…and I choose my second UFO Turtle" Lucas said as his monster appeared in front of him in Attack mode.

"Fine, that just means I'll have to destroy it again…Silva, attack his pathetic turtle" he commanded.

Silva charged forward swung its massive silver blade at the second UFO Turtle causing it to be destroyed and causing Lucas to lose 900 Life Points.

_Lucas  
LP/ 4000-3100_

"Don't forget, because of Backfire you lose 500 more Life Points" Lucas said.

"A small price to pay" Allen said, casually.

_Allen _

_LP/ 3500-3000_

"And since you destroyed my other UFO Turtle I get to Summon another Fire monster from my Deck, and I choose my Little Chimera" Lucas said as the monster he mentioned appeared in front of him.

_Little Chimera  
LV/ 2  
Attribute/ Fire  
Type/ Beast  
ATK/ 600  
DEF/550  
Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, increase the ATK of all FIRE monsters by 500 points and decrease the ATK of all WATER monsters by 400 points._

"So you summoned a pipsqueak to instead of another turtle?" Allen said in disappointment.

"There's more to this _pipsqueak _than you know" Lucas replied.

Allen shook his head in disappointment and continued his turn. "Before I end my turn I activate one of my facedown cards, Anti Spell Fragrance" He finished.

_Anti Spell Fragrance  
Trap Card  
Type/ Continuous  
Effect: Both players must Set Spell Cards before activating them, and cannot activate them until their next turn._

"I end my turn with one more facedown card" Allen finished.

"GOOOO ALLEN!" the cheerleaders shouted in unison.

"Ughhh….Will someone shut them the hell up?" Sega shouted, covering her ears as half of the audience did the same.

"It's my draw then" Lucas said, picking up a card from his deck.

_Lucas  
LP: 3100  
Cards in Hand: 5  
Monsters: Spirit of Flames, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6  
Spells: Pot of Avarice  
Traps: Metalmorph, Shadow Spell  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters: 1_

"It doesn't matter what you draw, you'll lose in just a matter of turns" Allen sneered. "And then your girlfriend over there…" he said, pointing at Rose.

"…Is gonna have to ditch you for me" he finished, pointing at himself with his thumb.

Lucas chuckled after hearing these words. "That may be true but there's one thing you're forgetting".

"And what's that?" Allen asked.

"I'll try to spell it out for you" Lucas said. "She…Does Not….Want to go out with YOU" he said, in the tone used for spelling out the obvious. "You can't force someone who doesn't like you to like you" he finished.

"Oh but of course she does she just doesn't know it yet… I mean why else would she be out with a loser like you?" Allen asked in mock puzzlement.

"That 'Loser' and I were perfectly happy until you and the Peanut Gallery showed up!" Rose yelled. "And what kind of guy duels for girls?" she asked. "I'm not your trophy Allen…Win or Lose I'm with Lucas" she finished.

"HOW DARE YOU?" The cheerleaders shouted in response to Rose's statement.

"At ease girls" Allen said calmly, with a smirk visible on his face.

"At the end of this duel, she'll be singing a totally different tune" Allen finished, showing off his teeth with a sparkle causing his cheerleaders to smile and bounce around in amusement.

"Dude seriously… get a grip" Rakaia said.

Unfortunately the cheerleaders had overheard him and glared at Rakaia, who replied with a rude hand gesture.

"GET HIM!" The cheerleaders shouted. They began running after Rakaia who realized there were more of them than there was of him and took off running.

"It's my turn and I'll start it off by removing from play one of my UFO Turtle's from my Graveyard to summon the Spirit of Flames in my hand in Attack Mode" Lucas said.

_Spirit of Flames  
LV/4  
Attribute/Fire  
Type/Pyro  
ATK/1700  
DEF/1000  
Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 FIRE monster in your Graveyard from play. Increase the ATK of this monster by 300 points during your Battle Phase. _

"Hmph…do you know your math? That monster's not strong enough to even touch my Silva" Allen said with an arrogant smirk.

"Actually, because of my Little Chimera's effect and the effect of it's own it's more than strong enough" Lucas responded, causing Allen to drop his smirk.

_Spirit of Flames  
ATK/1700-2200_

"But I don't plan on attacking with my Spirit" Lucas said. Allen stared at him in surprise along with Sega.

"What's up with your friend?" Sega asked. "His monster can attack and win, so why's Lucas hesitating to attack his Silva?"

Rose gave a slight chuckle "Just wait a minute Sega, he knows what he's doing and it'll be a blast" she assured.

"_It'll be just like when we first dueled each other" _Rose thought. **(I actually do plan on including that duel in a future story or chapter, just be patient with me).**

"Now I'm going to sacrifice my Spirit of Flames to summon my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6" Lucas said. His spirit was surrounded by and enveloped in a column of black fire. The Spirit of Flames was replaced with Lucas's Horus who gave a roar after being summoned to the field.

_Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6  
LV/6  
Attribute/Fire  
Type/Dragon  
ATK/2300  
DEF/1600  
Effect: This card is unaffected by the effects of Spell Cards. During the End Phase of a turn that this card destroyed a monster by battle, you can send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8" from your hand or Deck._

"Wait a minute…That monster…Don't tell me you're…" Allen began.

"Duel Academy's Black Flame" spoke someone in the crowd.

Most people who knew this title were students of Duel Academy or Lucas's friends. He was known for finishing his opponents off with his Sacred Phoenix of Nephtys or his Horus the Black Flame Dragon.

_Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6  
ATK/2300-2800_

"Oh now I see…" Sega said. "He wanted to use something other than his Little Chimera to sacrifice for his dragon so he chose his Spirit of Flames as a tribute instead of attacking with it" she explained.

Rakaia who was still being chased by Allen's cheerleaders ran behind Luna, smirking at them. The cheerleaders began to advance on Luna and Sega.

"Back off or you'll be cleaning your teeth up with a broom" Luna warned, raising her fist. The cheerleaders looked at Sega for a moment, possibly planning to advance on her until she also raised her fist in a menacing way.

"How about you three just go back there and shut up nicely before this gets out of hand?" Sega asked in a pleasant tone that did not match her violent gesture.

The cheerleaders retreated, not wanting to lose any of their precious teeth or have any harm to come to them.

"Thanks, you have no Idea what it's like not being able to hit them" Rakaia chuckled. His attention returned to the duel.

"I don't think Lucas likes this guy very much if he's bringing out Horus" Rakaia said.

"Well what would you do if a guy you were dueling was hitting on me?" asked Luna.

"Then I would've beaten him quicker and then beaten him to a bloody pulp at the end of the duel" Rakaia responded, shaking his fist and causing Luna to back up in fear slightly.

"Now Horus let him have it…Attack his Silva!" Lucas commanded.

Horus took a deep breath, cocked its head back and released a ball of black fire at its target causing it to explode and causing Allen to lose 500 Life Points.

_Allen  
LP/ 3000-2500_

"I'll switch my Chimera to defense mode and place one card face down…That ends my turn" Lucas said. (-3)

"But before you make your move my dragon has some growing up to do…I summon my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8" Lucas announced.

Horus gave a loud roar before it was enveloped in black flames. In Horus LV 6's place stood a bigger version of itself.

_Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8  
LV/ 8  
Attribute/Fire  
Type/Dragon  
ATK/3000  
DEF/1800  
Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6". You can negate the activation and effect of any Spell Cards and destroy them. _

Allen picked up a card from his deck and stared at it and then returned his gaze to Horus.

"This Duel doesn't count!" he yelled.

"Huh?" Lucas said, with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Why shouldn't it?" he asked.

"Be-Because…I…I didn't know you were that Black Flame guy I kept hearing rumors about" Allen stammered.

"So you're going to quit a duel you agreed to because of a title?" Lucas asked, folding his arms and glaring in disgust.

"Booooo" Rakaia called through his hands which were cupped around his mouth. Half of the crowd that was watching the duel began to do the same, with the exception of Allen's Cheerleaders.

"So you bet on me and now you're going to quit because you know your opponent has a reputation?" Rose asked, also folding her arms.

"That's really sad and pathetic…just like you" Rose finished coldly.

Allen clenched his fists in anger, no girl had ever spoken to him like that, let alone said 'no' to him.

"Fine I'll duel him and I'll win…And when I do you're gonna be sorry you ever opened your mouth to me" Allen said, re-focusing his attention back to the Duel.

"I'm gonna take out your Dragon with this move" Allen claimed. "I activate my facedown card Rising Energy" he said.

_Rising Energy  
Trap Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Discard 1 card to select 1 face-up monster. It gains 1500 ATK until the End Phase of this turn._

"This card let's me give a monster on my field 1500 Attack Points until the end of this turn as long as I discard one card from my hand" Allen explained.

"So I'll send my second Shiva from my hand to the Graveyard to increase my Brron's Attack Points by 1500" Allen finished.

_Brron, Mad King of Dark World  
ATK/1800-3300_

"And since I discarded my Silva…I can summon it to the field" Allen said, as a purple column of light appeared in front of him, appearing with said monster.

"And finally I'll activate the Equip Spell called Dark Energy" Allen declared.

_Dark Energy  
Spell Card  
Type: Equip  
Effect: A Fiend-Type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points._

_Brron  
ATK/3300-3600  
DEF/400-700_

"Heheh now…Brron attack his Horus!" Allen commanded.

Brron ran forward, charging at Horus, trying to deliver an attack…

"His dueling's gotten sloppy" Sega said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"He's trying to destroy Lucas's dragon when he knows good and well Lucas has a facedown card on his side of the field…not to mention his Backfire Trap" Sega explained.

"Any duelist who makes moves like what Allen's trying to do takes a huge risk of having their attack fail…He could've at least waited until he destroyed one of Lucas's traps…but he conflicted himself when he activated that Anti Spell Fragrance Trap" Sega finished.

"I activate my facedown card…Shadow Spell" Lucas declared as his card flipped face up. Chains burst from the card and wrapped themselves tightly around Brron before its attack could successfully connect.

_Shadow Spell  
Trap Card  
Type/Continuous  
Effect: Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. It loses 700 ATK and cannot attack or change its battle position. When the selected monster is destroyed or removed from the field, destroy this card._

_Brron  
ATK/3600-2900_

"Damn you…Silva attack his Chimera!" Allen commanded. Silva swung its massive blade down on Lucas's Chimera causing it to explode and be destroyed and causing Allen to lose 500 Life Points as a result of Lucas's Trap Card.

_Allen  
LP/2500-2000_

"I end my turn with that" Allen said aggressively.

"Um…I don't think this Allen guy cares that he's losing Life Points" Luna said.

"True that" Rakaia agreed.

"It's my turn then" Lucas said as he drew a card from his deck.

_Lucas  
LP: 3100  
Cards in Hand: 3  
Monsters: Solar Flare Dragon  
Spells: Pot of Avarice  
Traps: Metalmorph  
Cards on the field: 3  
Monsters: 1_

"Now I'll summon my Solar Flare Dragon to the field in Defense Mode" (-1) Lucas said as his monster appeared next to Horus.

_Solar Flare Dragon  
LV/4  
Attribute/Fire  
Type/Pyro  
ATK/1500  
DEF/1000  
Effect: While you control another Pyro-Type monster, this card cannot be attacked. Inflict 500 damage to your opponent during your End Phase._

"Now Horus Attack his Brron with your Black Blaze Blast!" Lucas commanded.

Horus spread its wings and flew into the air in a loop-de-loop fashion and opened its mouth and charged an energy orb. The orb was then concentrated and ejected as a powerful stream of black flames which completely destroyed Allen's monster causing him to lose 1900 Life Points as a result.

_Allen  
LP/ 2000-100_

"Heheh It'll take more than that to finish me" Allen snickered.

"And I've got more…I end my turn" Lucas said. "Oh and I should tell you before you draw…" Lucas began as he noticed Allen was about to pick up a card from his deck.

"…Once I end my turn when Solar Flare Dragon is on the field….You lose 500 Life Points" he finished with a smirk.

"Wait…That means…" Allen began.

"Yes…You lose" Lucas finished. Solar Flare Dragon flew beside Allen and intensified the Flames around it causing Allen to lose 500 Life Points and the Duel.

_Allen  
LP/ 100-0_

Both players duel disks deactivated after Allen's Life Points hit zero.

When the crowd had finished watching they applauded Lucas, some went back to what they were doing in the meantime.

"_It's a good thing you summoned Horus" _His Duel Spirit said in his head. _"I didn't feel like coming out of the Deck just yet" _she finished.

"_Hehe…whatever you say Miss Lazy" _Lucas responded with his thoughts.

The gang all came over at once to congratulate Lucas on his victory.

"Way to go kid" Sega said, ruffling his hair like a younger brother (Much to his annoyance).

"Yeah…Great Job" Rakaia said as he put him in a grip so tight Lucas thought his head might pop off from lack of air.

After Lucas had broken free from Rakaia's grip, Luna smiled and hugged Lucas like she would hug a relative.

"Hee hee…way to stand up for Rose" she giggled as Aqua muttered her congratulations making herself heard only to Lucas, who smiled at her in response. Rose's hug lasted longer than Luna's and made her happiness known when she kissed him on the lips, which Lucas gladly returned with a kiss of his own.

The feeling of emptiness that Lucas felt over the summer had disappeared from his mind. He didn't care about the dream he kept having, he didn't care about Allen who was pouting like a spoiled child over his loss. He was happy to see at least some of the friends he made last year, he also was happy to make new friends in the process, but more importantly he was happy to be back to Dueling once again…

* * *

**OC Owners: **

**Rakaia Meiyo & Luna Tenshi belong to Rakaia the Dragon Duelist**

**Sega Rivera: SegaLovesAnime09**

Aqua Illinos: BlueRedRosa23

**Read, Enjoy, & Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to my Second Story faithful Readers & Reviews.**_

_**For those of you who know I'm doing a sequel please be patient with me because this is not the sequel I said I would be writing. Also if you DO NOT want to see made up characters and cards I encourage you NOT to read this story.**_

_**I don't want my time wasted with complaints about made up characters and cards, my time is very precious to me.**_

_**This is only a story I felt like writing along with some Ideas I've been playing around with.**_

_**Another note I forgot to mention in my first chapter was that If you would like a place in my sequel because I'm accepting OC's for now, please send me the info about them, and please follow these three rules:**_

_**1} Please respond when I reply to you because I'm on almost every day (It's not that I don't have a life).**_

_**2) Don't overpower your characters or their decks. (I've seen several made up decks that would blow your mind). **_

_**3} I've said this before, Please do NOT give your characters relations to the main characters. If you do your character WILL NOT be included. **_

_**I don't like repeating myself, please read my first chapter and that will explain all you need to know about why I don't like OC's like that.**_

_**Also before I begin this chapter I would like to address some problems I've been having. Apparently there are these extreme Yugioh fan-boys or fan-girls who love certain characters so much they think that having an OC related to them makes them like family to the character they love so much. **_

_**I am getting SICK and TIRED of having to explain why I'm not including characters like this in ANY of my stories. I'll give an example of why this is bad: **_

_**If your character is Yugi's Son or Kaiba's Daughter or Jaden's Brother then that character will have a deck similar to or will be as powerful as the characters they try so hard to be related to. **_

_**Another issue I've been having is that over 7 people messaged me about including an OC that wasn't related to the main character and I had no problem with that, the real issue was that they wanted Main Characters as their character's Love Interests.**_

_**I thought about this for a moment and a question I've asked myself was that If you have NEVER seen a main character (Kaiba or Zane for example) express any romantic emotions or qualities they would like to see in a love in another character WHY would they suddenly have an interest in somebody who doesn't even exist in the mainstream of the show or manga. **_

_**I've seen a majority of stories where people have done this and they aren't that appealing (No disrespect intended to any authors of these stories)and yet I've seen several stories where the characters and coupling were in perfect resonance with each other, so I'm debating on whether I should include characters like this. **_

_**Send me a message with your opinion on this if you're interested because I'd like to have more than one point of view on Main Character and Original Character coupling.**_

_**(AND PLEASE don't send something stupid like: Alexis is so hot or Zane is so sexy…I will only reply to opinions that make sense.)**_

_**Another issue I would like to address is the lack of communication between subscribers and authors. I feel that if you send a message to me about adding an OC then you should at least respond daily, not whenever you feel like it.**_

_**I say this because once I start my sequel to Rise of a Hero I am NOT adding any more characters than the ones I started with or the characters of the authors that responded to my messages.**_

_**Another issue I have along with the lack of communication is that people send these boring short messages (I like to call them *Notes*). **_

_**I'm not saying that you should have a conversation with me or tell me your life story or anything of the sort, but just know that the authors who don't send *notes* as a message are usually the ones I wind up including. **_

_**The last issue I'd like to address is that people act like my point of view on an ORIGINAL character is so offensive. I don't see how making a character up that is related to a main character is original. It's as like making a template for your character's last name and deck. I honestly refuse to include original characters that are related to a main character. **_

_**Rakaia the Dragon Duelist's character has a history with the main character but its way better than what some authors do to overpower their characters.**_

_**With all of that aside enjoy the chapter. **_

_**Also credit goes to the owners and creators of these OC's. I will list them at the bottom of this chapter.**_

**- **___Chapter Two: Catching Up_

"Uhh…guys" Sega said casually, trying to get Lucas and Rose to stop kissing for a moment. It had been five minutes since they kissed in celebration of defeating Allen.

Apparently Sega hadn't had any success in breaking the couple up, so Luna took her place.

"Hellooo" she called, waving her hands. She also had no success until she reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver whistle. She gave it a hard blow in Lucas's left ear, snapping him and Rose out of their kissing session getting their attention in the process.

"Ow…Geez you could've asked" Lucas muttered, rubbing his ear while everybody else laughed at his reaction.

After a few moments of silence, Lucas walked over to Allen who was sulking and pouting.

"A deal's a deal…you have to pay for our meals and never speak to Rose again" Lucas said, holding his hand out for the money.

Allen clenched his teeth and his fists after slapping the money down into Lucas's outstretched hand. He stood up and took several steps towards the cheerleaders who were still hanging around Allen after a majority of the crowd left. He turned around and pointed at Rose and the rest of the Group.

"This isn't over" he vowed, getting the gang's attention. "I swear WILL have my revenge on you…starting with you dear Rose" he said, before he turned and walked away with the rest of the cheerleaders, surprising the rest of the group.

"Wow…Somebody can't take a hint" Rakaia said as he watched them walk away.

"Yeah…Obsessed much?" Rose responded shaking her head in disappointment. "Come on let's go pay for the food" she said.

"Alright let's go" Lucas agreed. "The mall's gonna close soon".

"No it's not…It's open for an extra three hours today" Luna said. "Apparently there's a new Kung-Fu movie playing today" she explained.

"Ok…let's go see it later" Rakaia said, earning nods from everyone.

The gang left the dueling spot and made their way to the diner and payed the owner in the process. After paying the owner of the diner they made their way back to the fountain and each took a seat, discussing their plans for the rest of the evening.

"I wanna go check out the card shop, I think my deck could use a tune up" Rakaia said.

"More like needs it" Sega muttered.

"….I heard that Console" Rakaia replied, causing Sega to casually whistle.

"I'm gonna give Aqua a tour of the mall" Sega said, after she stopped whistling.

"Well…I guess that leaves the three of us Luna" Rose said.

Luna shook her head in response. "Sorry I'm heading over to the card shop with Rakaia" she said.

"Alright then Rose it's just me and you" Lucas said with a smile.

Rose returned his smile with one of her own before bringing her attention back to the group. "So we'll meet up back here when we're done with what we have to do" she said, causing everyone to nod in response before heading to their selected destinations. Lucas and Rose were headed to a café Rose suggested, Rakaia and Luna were headed to the card shop, and Sega was giving Aqua a tour of the mall.

Lucas and Rose made their way to a fancy looking restaurant and stepped inside to find that there were other couples sitting in seats from across from each other, some couples were even older than Lucas and Rose. They took a seat by the corner and ordered drinks for themselves In addition to a bowl of vanilla ice cream each. Lucas was glad to be here with Rose, it had been so long since they were alone together.

"I've always wanted to come here with someone other than my sister" Rose said with a smile, looking around at the other couples for a moment before returning her attention to Lucas. "This place has the best Ice Cream" she said.

"You've been here with your sister before?" Lucas asked. "This doesn't look like the kind of place you go with a sibling" he finished, looking around at all the other couples.

"Well…I used to come here with her and her boyfriend when I was younger" she explained. "That was until they broke up…after that my sister became more competitive and strict, these days I hardly ever see her so much as smile anymore" she finished.

"Sounds like you two used to be close" Lucas said.

"We used to be close until she started obsessing over her duels and my life" Rose replied. "She was supposed to be there for me last year when I made Obelisk, but as usual her title comes before everything else" she said.

"We'll have to fix that someday…me and you" Lucas said causing Rose to smile. The waitress brought them both vanilla flavored ice cream in fancy glass dishes and left after Lucas paid her.

"So you'll really help me with talking to Angela?" she asked, digging in her ice cream with her spoon before she took a bite.

"You got it…And I'll beat her in a duel while I'm at it" Lucas said.

These words caused Rose to cough and choke slightly on her ice cream. After making sure she was okay Lucas went back to his own bowl like nothing happened.

"Lucas no offense but you're good just not as good as my sister" Rose said. "She's on a whole other level than you and me" she finished.

"That just makes me wanna beat her even more…I like a challenge" Lucas shrugged, after taking another bite of his ice cream.

"_It's your kind of courage that keeps me going sometimes" _she thought, resting her head on her hands and gazing at him.

"_Speaking of courage shouldn't you tell her about those dreams you've been having?_"asked The Hand of Nephthys.

Lucas paused and put his spoon down for a moment. _"I'll tell her…Just not right now, it's been a long time since we were alone together and I don't wanna ruin our moment with me talking about some nightmares" _he responded with his thoughts.

"_You may want to tell her now before you get the chance…I get the feeling something bad will happen soon" _she said.

"_What makes you say that?" _ Lucas asked. _"The only bad thing that's happened so far was that Allen guy hitting on Rose". _

"_What about the person that bumped into you?"_ she asked._ "I felt a strange presence from him…It was somewhat familiar…" _she finished.

"_Hmmm…I'll worry about that if I ever see him again" _Lucas said, making a thinking expression.

"Lucas…Lucass" Rose said waving her hand in his face, causing him to snap out of his daze.

"Is everything okay? You just kinda blanked out" Rose said.

"It's fine…everything's fine" Lucas said with a smile before they both went back to their ice cream.

_Meanwhile with Rakaia & Luna_

Rakaia and Luna were in the card shop selecting cards to buy. Most of the other customers consisted of teenage boys who had never spoken to a girl in their lives. Rakaia was browsing the shelves choosing the card packs he wanted to pay for while Luna, who had just finished reading a magazine, went to another section of the store hoping to find a particular brand of cards she wanted to purchase. Rakaia picked up several card packs and moved over to the clerk in order to purchase to cards until he ran into a slight problem with the clerk…

"You expect me to pay Twenty Six Dollars for cards?!" Rakaia said in a loud voice that made several of the heads in the shop turn.

"Yes sir that would be the correct total…plus tax" said the clerk.

"There's no way I'm paying this much for a few cards…I only picked up a couple of packs!" Rakaia shouted.

Luna, who was in another section of the store paused when she heard the shouting between her boyfriend and the store clerk. "Uh Oh...this can't be good" she sighed.

"I don't see how this adds up to even ten dollars you nerdy jackass!" Rakaia shouted.

"Maybe a Hack who can barely count would do a better job of seeing it!" the clerk shouted in response. "You either pay for the cards or get out of my store!" he finished.

"Why You—"Rakaia muttered, he was starting to get angry. "I've got an even better Idea, why don't you take these cards and shove them up your—"

"Rakaia!" shouted Luna, cutting him off. "What's going on here?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"He won't pay for the cards! He's trying to say I scanned the price wrong!" shouted the clerk.

"Don't shout at her!" Rakaia shouted at the clerk, who was starting to get scared.

Luna sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm sure we can all make some kind of deal here" she said in a sweet voice, looking at the clerk, causing him to blush and grin in embarrassment.

"Well…I…uh" the clerk stammered, he was unable to find any words to say.

"Luna what're you—"Rakaia began before held up a hand to silence him.

"So how about it could you scan the cards again?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"It's…It's against my policy" the clerk managed to sputter. "I..I never scan the same thing twice" he finished.

"Pleeeaase?" Luna asked, in her sweetest voice adding a wink. This caused the clerk to blush even more than usual.

"I…I suppose I could…" muttered the clerk taking Rakaia's cards as he held them out. He scanned them again and stared at the electronic cash register in shock.

"It looks like I owe you an apology sir" he said to Rakaia who stared in shock. "These cards aren't even worth ten dollars".

Rakaia took a deep breath and sighed in relief, he didn't want to spend a lot of money on cards. "We all make mistakes…It's alright" he said.

"And we'll take these for free" Luna said in her normal voice, shocking the clerk.

"Those cards are all worth more than ten dollars" he said in shock. "I can't allow you to take them for free miss" he said.

"Oh sure you can…After all you don't want me to tell the manager about our little altercation here" Luna said.

"…But…But he…but you…" the manager sputtered.

"Pleasure doing business with you" Luna said, waving the clerk goodbye before exiting the store with Rakaia.

Rakaia and Luna began walking away from the store both of them were laughing about what just took place in the store.

"Way to get us free cards Luna" Rakaia said after opening his first pack with a grin. "These are awesome" he said after looking at the cards.

"No problem…I heard you guys shouting from the back of the store" Luna said, not opening her cards and resting her head on Rakaia's shoulder.

"You can make it up to me by showing me a good evening "she said. They both stopped for a moment to give each other a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll take you up on that…I know a place you might like" Rakaia said, as he and Luna resumed their walk. They made their way to the café that Lucas and Rose were at and found a table in the middle of the café. Luna looked around at all the other couples in the mall with a smile on her face.

"Nice place…how did you find out about it?" Luna asked, still looking around.

"Lucas told me about it before summer started" Rakaia answered. "I have to admit I didn't think it would be as cool as he told me" he finished. A waiter brought them both the same Ice Creams on a fancy glass dish. Rakaia paid the waiter before he left, which gave him and Luna time to catch up and talk.

"So have you heard from Jaden or Alexis?" Rakaia asked.

"I did…they can't make it, apparently Alexis and Jaden are spending their summer at Duel Academy" Luna answered.

"Only Jaden…" Rakaia sighed. "I love Duel Academy as much as the next guy I'd rather have a summer off once in a while" he finished.

"Yeah It's not everyday we get to relax and spend time with each other like this" Luna said with a giggle, digging into her ice cream.

"Still…I wonder if we'll ever have a year without some weird thing happening to Duel Academy" Luna sighed. "It seems like we can't have a decent school year these days" she finished.

"I know what you mean…Remember last year when Lucas had that duel against Daemon?" Rakaia asked, after taking a bite of ice cream.

"How could I forget? And there was that year we saved the world from Dante and Armageddon" she replied.

"Yeah…We've come a long way" Rakaia said.

"Sometimes it makes me wonder what the future holds for us…" Luna sighed. "I wonder how long we're going to have to continue fighting or worrying about each other" she finished.

Rakaia paused and placed his spoon in the dish. "I don't know Luna…but we'll always have each other…no matter what" he said, placing his hand on top of Luna's who couldn't help but smile.

"I know… And you'll always be the best boyfriend and Dragon Duelist in my eyes" she replied, touching the left side of Rakaia's face.

A few moments later Rakaia and Luna both leaned toward each other for a kiss, not caring who was watching them, they were in a world of their own even if it was for a brief moment. They broke apart, both of them smiling at each other.

"So…what's for desert" Luna asked, causing Rakaia to grin in response. Before Rakaia could respond he and Luna were both greeted by Lucas and Rose, who were about to leave until they spotted Luna and Rakaia. They both pulled up chairs to sit by their friends who didn't object to the Idea.

_Meanwhile with Aqua & Sega_

Sega and Aqua were in the Library because Aqua wanted to take a break from the tour and to read for a bit. Aqua was flipping through pages at a speed that made it look as though she were skipping pages, while Sega was arranging her deck and thinking of combinations for future use. This had gone on for minutes until a girl with blonde hair and pigtails walked over to Aqua and shut her book with a snap, which got Sega's attention.

"So…I hear you and your little buddies think you're the greatest because you beat my little brother in a duel?" she said, glaring at Aqua who opened her book and searched for her page not even acknowledging that someone was trying to provoke her.

"C'mon you freak answer me" the girl continued. She knocked Aqua's book to the ground which got her attention. Sega walked over to confront the mysterious girl.

"I think your little buddy cheated him, I've never beaten him ever since he got that deck" she continued.

"It's not our fault your idiot brother doesn't have any talent…it must run in the family" Sega responded, glaring at the girl who was looking as though she was about to pull her pigtails out.

"Say that again!"She shouted, raising her fist. Luckily the librarian had overheard them and shouted for the two of them to be quiet or leave the library otherwise.

"You got lucky and so did your little friend" the girl hissed at Sega.

"…Luck had nothing to do with it" Aqua responded, getting both Sega and the girl's attention.

"…People like you are what ruin dueling for everybody…you claim you have so much skill and when you lose it's never your fault or your opponent is to blame if they're just plain better than you…so go ahead and do what you want…but at the end of the day everybody else knows how you lost except for you and the other people like you" Aqua finished before going back to her book. Her speech caused Sega and the other girl to both shut up and gape at her for a moment.

"Aqua…You…you just" Sega began.

"You just made me even madder" the girl said, cutting Sega off. She clenched both of her fists and began walking away. She turned and pointed at both Aqua and Sega with a glare on her face.

"You're lucky there are people around us" she hissed.

"You're letting that stop you?" Sega asked.

"No…I've got other things to do than sit here with a couple annoying pests, but don't worry I'll deal with you later…nobody mouths off to me like that" she replied.

"I think my friend here just did" Sega said pointing at Aqua who wasn't even paying attention.

"I'll be back for you…believe me you'll see me again" the girl replied, turning her back and walking away from both Sega and Aqua.

"I hope she's wrong about that" Sega said, rubbing her knuckles. "She is so annoying" she finished, before Aqua closed her book and stood up, getting Sega's attention.

"You're a fast reader…ready to go?" Sega asked. Aqua nodded and put the book she was reading back on the shelf before leaving the library with Sega.

After they left the library as they were walking Aqua stopped when they were near the card store Rakaia and Luna were previously at, causing Sega who was slightly ahead of her to pause and look back at Aqua.

"You wanna go get some cards?" she asked. Aqua nodded in response before continuing inside without Sega.

"Hey wait up!" she called, before following Aqua into the shop.

By the time Sega had stopped trying to catch up to Aqua and had entered the shop Aqua was selecting a pack of cards to buy.

"_She's faster than I thought…She must really like the mall" _Sega thought. She began walking around the store looking at cards she might possibly buy for herself.

_Meanwhile with the others_

Lucas, Rakaia, Luna, and Rose were still in the café enjoying their Ice Creams and chatting among each other.

"So doesn't she understand that you have a life and plans of your own?" Luna asked.

"I've tried talking to her whenever I had the chance, but it's like she never listens" Rose responded with a sigh folding her hands, causing Lucas to put one of his own on top of hers in an effort to comfort her.

"Wow…your big sis sounds like a real pain" Rakaia said.

"You have no idea" Rose responded. "I'd rather face Daemon and the Elemental Six all over again than continue to live with somebody as bossy as her" she finished.

"So when did she start acting like this?" Luna asked.

"It was before she graduated Duel Academy and became a pro" Rose answered. "I miss the old sister I had…now I'm stuck with her and bossy ways for the rest of my life"

"Don't sweat it Rose…I'm sure your big sis just wants what's best for you" Rakaia said, finishing his ice cream.

"I know she does…but I've got my own life to live" Rose responded. "I might be her younger sister but she's not always going to be around me forever holding my hand" she finished, shutting Rakaia's answer down.

"I told you Rose…I'll take care of her" Lucas said, putting another hand on top of hers, causing her to smile and slightly blush.

"Lucas…that's sweet but like I said before, I'm not sure you're anywhere near my sisters level when It comes to dueling…I mean she's beaten pro duelists" Rose said.

"And I was the one who dueled and beat Daemon" Lucas responded.

"Hey we helped too!"Rakaia said.

"You did?" Lucas asked, causing the others to fall anime style in response.

"Of course we helped! If it wasn't for us you wouldn't have even gotten to Daemon, let alone faced him" Rakaia said shaking his fist after getting up.

"Hey hey calm down I was just kidding" Lucas said waving his hands in defense causing the girls to laugh at him for a moment.

"Yeah that was a crazy year" Luna said. "Hopefully we won't have anymore duels like that next year" she finished.

"I heard that something exciting is supposed to happen next year" Rose said.

"Yeah I heard that they're letting a few pro duelists visit the school for the year" Luna answered. Rose and Rakaia both let out heavy sighs immediately after Luna answered.

"That means Sega's gonna be at Duel Academy for an entire year" Rakaia sighed.

"That's nothing…my sister will be breathing down my neck for a whole year…I can already hear her now telling me what I can or can't wear or who I can hang out with or pressuring me for better grades" Rose sighed.

"Better grades?" Luna and Lucas asked at the same time. "Aren't your grades one of the best in the school?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"And that's still nowhere near good enough for her" Rose said.

"Don't worry…She won't be like that after we have our duel" Lucas said, causing Rose to slightly smile.

"Oh yeah… I never asked you guys how you got here to meet up with us" Lucas said to Rakaia and Luna.

"Well I was already coming here to get some cards until I got a message from Luna" Rakaia answered.

"I just wanted to have a successful date with Rakaia here until I got an E-mail from Rose" Luna said.

"So wait…You planned the whole thing?" Lucas asked Rose who smiled and nodded in response to his question.

"Yeah…I did" she answered. "I thought it would be fun to have my first double date" she finished.

"Well I'm glad somebody's having fun" said a familiar voice. The owner of the voice happened to be Sega who walked into the café along with Aqua, Sega looked annoyed which caused several people to stare at her and Aqua.

"Hey there Miss Sunshine" Rakaia said sarcastically, taking a look at the annoyed expression on Sega's face. A moment after Rakaia was done talking Sega hit Rakaia in the back of the head.

"Well hello to you too" Rakaia muttered, rubbing the back of his head without Sega hearing him.

"What's the matter Sega?" Luna asked.

"We ran into some idiot at the library who tried to say Lucas cheated her idiot brother while they were dueling" Sega answered, crossing her arms.

"…It was Allen's sister" Aqua said.

Sega nodded at Aqua. "Right…And when we went into the card store there were these idiot nerds who tried to overcharge us for some cards that Aqua and I were trying to buy" Sega continued, taking the brand new Ice Cream that was put in front of Lucas by the waiter.

"Um…I think that one was mine" Lucas said.

Apparently Sega had not heard him, she was taking an extra spoon from Rakaia and Luna's side of the table and dipping into the ice cream and taking a bite from it.

"I mean whoever heard of somebody just taking from people whenever they feel like it" Sega asked, looking around at them.

Lucas looked as though he was about to say something for a moment, but gave up and closed his mouth as Sega gave him a look that dared him to say something. Immediately after, the waiter brought another Ice Cream to Lucas, except this one had a different flavor and more toppings.

"Hey…I didn't buy this" Lucas said, thinking that receiving the ice cream was some sort of mistake.

"I know sir…It was that man over there" said the waiter, pointing at the entrance of the café, but nobody was there.

"That's funny…he must've left" said the waiter, scratching his head in confusion before he left to attend to another table.

"Wow…it's not everyday you get free ice cream" Luna said casually, breaking the silence in the process.

"Strawberry's my favorite flavor" Lucas said in surprise. "How did that guy even know?" he asked.

"Lucky guess" Rakaia said, shrugging.

"Or it's somebody who knows me…somebody who knows me very well" Lucas responded.

"Like who?" Sega asked finishing the ice cream she took from Lucas.

Lucas stared off into space for a brief moment, thinking about who could've bought him the ice cream, knowing what his favorite flavor was.

"_I've only told four people in my life that my favorite ice cream flavor was strawberry…one of them could be here right now…but that's impossible…unless…." _Lucas thought, before being interrupted by Rakaia who was waving his hand in Lucas's face, attempting to get his attention.

"Lucas…Earth to Lucas" Rakaia said, as Lucas blinked in surprise. "I need to know something important" he finished.

"Yeah…what is it?" Lucas asked, rubbing his eyes, he felt slightly drowsy.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Rakaia asked pointing to Lucas's ice cream and causing the gang to fall down anime-style.

"Of course I am" Lucas said, causing Rakaia to look as though he was disappointed.

After Lucas finished his ice cream and paid the waiter, he and the rest of the gang left the café and headed towards the movie theater until they stopped, in response to what they saw happening in front of them .

A group of teens Rakaia and Lucas's age were being bullied by what looked like an older group of teens. They were in the center of the mall and looked as though each group was about to fight.

"I've told you before to leave us alone" said one of the younger teens angrily to the older one.

"And I've told you before what happens to people who steal from me and my boss" said the older teen, cracking his knuckles.

"It's not stealing if I'm taking back what belongs to me" responded one of the other younger teens.

"Correction…It belongs to me and my boss now" said the older teen.

Before anyone was able to stop him Rakaia walked over to the side of the younger teens and stood his ground.

"Does anybody know what Rakaia's doing?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know…but I hope he's not doing what I think he is" Luna responded.

"What do you and your little buddies think your doing?" Rakaia asked, the older teen who laughed in response.

"What's this? You pipsqueaks brought a backup punching back?" responded the older teen.

"Hey Nick…It looks like they brought another guy for you to beat" said another one of the older teens who was laughing his head off after looking at Rakaia who was glaring at all four of the older teens.

"I don't know who you think you guys think you are picking on guys younger than you" Rakaia said. "But I think you should all go home before you get hurt" he finished which caused the gang of other teens to laugh even harder.

"I think you should shut up before something happens to you and your little girlfriend over there" he said pointing at Luna.

"You wouldn't dare" Rakaia said cracking his knuckles which caused one of the younger teens to look at him as though he were crazy.

"Hey…You don't have to do this you know" he said nervously.

"I know that" Rakaia responded, taking his jacket off and taking a quick look at Luna, who was standing shocked.

"But he just made it personal" he finished, as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Oh No…Dragon Boy's about to get into it" Sega sighed.

"Well what do you expect…This guy just threatened Luna right in front of Rakaia" Lucas said.

Luna did not say anything or do anything except stare at her boyfriend with a worried expression on her face. _"Take him down" _she thought.

The older teen named Nick, took another look at Luna and grinned at her. "I see our little hero here has good taste in girls" he said, winking at Luna.

Before anyone could stop him or see him do it, Rakaia landed an uppercut on Nick's chin to everybody's surprise. While Nick was temporarily stunned and caught off balance Rakaia took advantage of the opening and jabbed him in the nose, causing Nick to be stunned for a longer period of time while blood was dripping from his nose. Nick's gang of friends ran towards Rakaia, tackling him to the ground. Rakaia was punching every inch of Nick and his friends that he could get his hands on, he didn't care how many hits he took in return.

"Where the hell are the security guards?!" Sega yelled, causing several others to watch the brawl in the process.

"Somebody help him!" a girl who with the younger teens yelled.

Lucas took off his own jacket and ran into the pile of people pulling everybody off of each other until he saw Rakaia who swung at him and missed by mistake.

Rakaia broke free of the crowd of guys on top of him and ran towards one of Nick's friends who was getting up off the floor, and kicked him in the stomach causing him to cough up spit and hold his ribs in agony, while Rakaia ran towards Nick who was still trying to recover.

Lucas was busy fighting against one of the guys who was part of Nick's gang, Lucas had him in a chokehold while the teens were taking care of the other two guys.

Nobody had noticed that Luna had entered the fight until she had reached Nick before Rakaia did. Luna put Nick's left arm behind his back and tried to twist it, but he was too strong for her. Nick had pushed Luna to the ground, which caused Rakaia to charge at him, knocking down everybody else in sight.

Aqua was looking horrified, while Sega was trying to comfort her. Rose had ran over to Lucas who was being put in the same chokehold that he used, and slapped the teen who was holding Lucas so hard that he fell to the ground.

"Is that all you got?!" Luna shouted, hitting Nick with a hard slap of her own, while Rakaia head butted him and tackled him to the ground.

After about twelve minutes of fighting, both sides had eventually ran out of energy and decided to retreat. Nick and his group had retreated to one side while Rakaia, Luna, Lucas and Rose went to another.

"We'll be back for you" Nick said, pointing at Rakaia who had a slightly bloody nose.

"And as for you…" he said, pointing at Lucas.

"Make no mistake our boss will hear about you and your little buddies trying to be heroes" he finished.

"I could care less about you or your boss...I'm not about to let you and your little group attack whoever you feel like" Lucas responded.

"You'll get yours…I promise you that" Nick said, pointing at Rakaia before walking off with his group of flunkies. While Nick and his gang walked off, Rakaia and the rest of the gang decided to check on the group that Nick and his gang were harassing.

"You guys ok?" Rakaia asked, helping up one of the kids.

"No we're not" he answered, shaking his head. "They stole something important from my brother" he finished.

"What is it? What did they take?" Rakaia asked.

The teen swallowed and took a deep breath before he answered. "They…They took my brother's deck from him…Nick and his whole gang" he finished, causing Rakaia and several other's eyes to widen in shock.

"That's low…" Luna said.

"Yeah tell me about it" the teen said, looking at her.

"What did they want with his deck?" Rose asked.

"I…I don't know" he answered, "They said that we had to pay them for protection from them…otherwise they'd take his deck…I don't exactly know what for" he finished.

"Bastards" Rakaia muttered.

"I can't believe there are people who'd actually steal cards from another duelist" Sega said shaking her head in disappointment.

"You'd be surprised what kind of people there are in this world" the boy said.

He and his friends were about to take their leave until the leader took a good look at Lucas and glared at him.

"You!" he shouted, causing several people to stare in shock. He clenched his fists and charged at Lucas only to be stopped by his two friends who were having a hard time holding him back.

"Hey take it easy" one of his friends said, struggling to hold him back.

"Yeah c'mon…him and his friends helped us out" grunted another friend who was also having trouble holding him back. After a few moments the other friends of the gang of teens had put him in a chokehold to restrain him from attacking Lucas.

"What was that all about?" Rose asked, as they watched the boy being forcefully led away by his friends.

"Friends of yours?" Sega asked Lucas.

"No way…I've never seen that guy before" Lucas answered shaking his head in response.

"You okay Rakaia?" Rose asked. "That nosebleed doesn't look so good" she finished. Rakaia nodded as Luna began to examine his face.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Rakaia answered, rubbing his nose in an attempt to clean his face.

"That was stupid of you" Luna said, dabbing at his nose with a napkin she got from Lucas. Despite what she just said she couldn't help but grin at her boyfriend, even though he had a confused look on his face.

"Well when It comes to Dragon Boy here nobody beats him at stupidity" Sega said.

"Shut it Console" Rakaia responded, as Luna finished dabbing at his nose.

Aqua, Rose, Luna, and Lucas couldn't help but laugh as Sega chased Rakaia and put him in a headlock and rubbed his head against her knuckle.

"Hey guys…I think the movie's gonna start pretty soon" Lucas said, trying to get close to them without getting caught up between them.

"It is?" Rakaia said, not caring that Sega had him in a headlock. As if he had the strength all along Rakaia broke free from Sega's grip with little, next to no effort.

"We'd better get going then" Rakaia said, causing everybody except Sega to nod. Sega was behind Rakaia trying to get him into another headlock, but failed when Rakaia moved out of the way as if he knew she was behind him from the start, causing the rest of the gang to laugh. Without anymore surprise attempts to put Rakaia in another chokehold the group hastily made their way to the movie theater trying to hurry up and get to the movie before it started.

When they successfully paid the usher and entered the theater before it got dark the gang chose six seats in the back row. Lucas sat next to Rose who was next to Rakaia who was next to Luna, Sega and Aqua sat next to them, completely filling up the row of vacant seats. While they were waiting for the movie to start Luna had leaned onto Rakaia while he put an arm around her, Sega made a barfing noise and pretended to stick her finger down her throat causing Aqua to giggle before Rakaia could spot Sega. Lucas yawned and leaned back in his seat. He had been pretty tired this evening, he was hoping that Dueling Allen and eating the Ice Creams from the café would give him some extra energy to stay up a bit longer.

"Lucas…Hey Lucas" Rakaia called, getting his attention in the process. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm just…kind tired" he answered, with another yawn. Rakaia shook his head immediately after Lucas answered.

"Well you'd better stay awake…I heard this movie is gonna be good" Rakaia said, before focusing his attention on the movie screen.

"Where's the popcorn?" Sega asked. "You can't watch a movie without popcorn" she finished, causing Luna and Aqua to nod in agreement and then stare at Rakaia as if he had popcorn he was hiding.

"I'll guess I'll go and get the stupid popcorn" Rakaia grumbled after taking a look at Luna, Aqua, and Sega. He had gotten up and left his seat as quickly as possible, not wanting to miss a second of the movie and wanting to return as quickly as possible.

"How come you're so tired?" Rose asked.

"_I think this is the part were you should tell her about those dreams you've been having" _said his Duel Spirit in his head.

"_This isn't the time for that right now…I'll try to tell her after the movie" _Lucas responded with his thoughts.

"I've been busy helping gramps with my brothers" he lied, causing Rose to have a slightly relieved look on her face.

"Oh I see…" she responded, turning to the screen. Lucas put his hand on top of hers, causing her to smile and lean on his shoulder while the theater got dark.

For about at least an hour Lucas stayed awake to watch the movie with the rest of his friends until he closed his eyes for a moment. Before he knew it he was asleep on Rose's shoulder snoring softly on her arm, she blushed and giggled for a moment before returning her attention to the movie. To nobody's knowledge Lucas was having another nightmare…

_Meanwhile in Lucas's Dream_

_Lucas awakened and yawned to find that he was in a familiar room when he saw the room he was in he couldn't believe where he was. He stretched out both his hands to look at them in surprise. He took a look around and saw that he was back in the Slifer Dorm._

_Glad to be back at Duel Academy, he smiled to himself, got out of his bed and looked around for his roommates, but to his surprise neither Rakaia nor Jaden was anywhere to be found._

_He looked at each of their beds to see if they were just oversleeping as usual, but he saw no signs that the beds were even slept in._

_He stepped outside and took a look around to find some other students so he could ask if they'd seen Jaden or Rakaia, but nobody was in sight. He looked up at the sky to find that it was cloudy and looked as if it was about to rain, not wanting to get wet or stay at the Slifer Dorm alone Lucas ran and made his way to the school's main area. He began walking to the classroom hoping that he wasn't late…If Jaden or Rakaia had beaten him to class that meant he was beyond late and would have to make up the work he missed…something he hated doing. _

_Lucas stopped for a moment to listen at the classroom door for voices. He listened for several minutes but had heard nothing. Deciding to face his punishment he walked into the classroom and took a look around to find that nobody was there. Each seat that was meant for a student was vacant and empty, even Dr. Crowler's desk was completely empty._

"_HELLLOOOO" He called, cupping both hands around his mouth, hoping to get an answer from somebody, but he had no success. _

"_HELLLOOO….IS THERE ANYBODY HERE?" He called again, in the hopes that somebody would hear and respond to him, but had no success once again._

"_Weird…maybe they went on a field trip or something" he thought, scratching his head in confusion. Lucas left the classroom and began walking down the hall, making his way to the cafeteria, thinking that at least one person was at Lunch. _

_When he entered the cafeteria, he looked around to discover that it was also empty._

"_There's no way this is happening…I know Jaden and Rakaia would go crazy if the cafeteria was completely empty" Lucas said to himself as he looked around for other people in a vain effort._

_He sat down for a moment trying to grasp and comprehend the situation his was faced with._

"_This is almost like when Daemon attacked the school…there's nobody in sight" he said, burying his face in his hands. _

"_Could it be that Daemon came back?" he asked, not expecting an answer. After five minutes of sitting there with his face covered, he decided he would search the entire school before calling somebody to help. _

_He got up from his seat, made his way outside and sprinted as fast as he could to the Ra Yellow Dorm to find that it was also completely empty and that there was no sign that any people were there._

"_Dammit…I'll have to try the Obelisk Dorm before I call anybody" he panted, putting his hands on his knees after he stopped to catch his breath._

_After a few moments of resting to recover his energy he began running to the Obelisk Dorm. _

_As he was making his way to the Dorm he noticed that the sky was changing colors from cloudy and gray to empty and black. _

"_What is going on?" he thought, as stopped and began walking to the Boys Dorm. He searched the entire dorm to find that nobody was in sight, not even Chazz. _

"_There's only one dorm I haven't searched yet" Lucas thought. "Please don't be empty" he finished, leaving the Obelisk Dorm to go next door to the one place he didn't search…the Obelisk Girls Dorm. After a few moments of running he arrived at the entrance of the Girls Dorm clutching his chest, trying to catch his breath. _

_He entered the dorm continued his search for other people and answers as to where everybody else was. The first room he checked was Alexis's only to find that nobody was there. The second was Luna's where there was also nobody in sight. He checked every other room to find that nobody was occupying them. The final room he checked was Rose's room, hoping that she was there. _

_To his shock, he found that the room was empty. He slumped down on her bed, and sighed in depression. _

"_What the hell happened here?" Lucas said, knowing that nobody was going to answer him. He looked around Rose's room and sighed. _

_Lucas stood up and walked over to Rose's dresser and picked up a picture. He took a look at the picture to see Rose who was behind him, had both her arms around his neck and she was laughing. In the picture Lucas laughing while he put his hands on top of hers. _

_He put the picture back on the dresser and took a look at the picture next to the one he put back. This picture only had one person in it. The person was a girl who looked a few years older than Rose. She had Long Black hair had a face similar to Rose's. _

"_So this is your sister?" he said to himself, putting the picture back on the dresser. "She doesn't look so scary" he said. _

"_Looks like I'm gonna have to call gramps for now" he finished._

_Lucas took one more look around the room and saw a shadowy figure that streak down the hallway to his surprise._

_He headed towards the hallway and took a look down it, to see a glimpse of the figure. After seeing the glimpse of the shadowy figure his eyes widened. _

"_It…It can't be" Lucas gasped. He ran down the hallway in order to confirm his suspicions about the identity of the fleeing figure. _

_He left the Obelisk Dorm and sprinted back to the center of the school, hoping to find an answer to his suspicions. _

_After he made his way to the center of the school he looked around the hallway and noticed the figure, who looked at him for a moment. The figure revealed herself to be a female as she came into the light to reveal herself. She looked a couple years older than Lucas, she had long blonde hair, she was also wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and white shoes._

"_No…No way…I thought you were dead" Lucas said, not believing his eyes or who he saw. _

_The girl smiled for a moment, walked over to Lucas and gave him a short kiss on the cheek before she ran off again. _

"_W-wait!" Lucas called after her. He began running after her to be lead to the Duel Academy Arena, where he saw another familiar face. It was Rose, who looked as if she was dueling. Her opponent was a second shadowy figure. This one had a man's body shape and was emitting a dark aura similar to the sky he saw outside, the aura was covering the field so that Lucas couldn't see any of the monsters or other cards in play. _

"_Rose…Is that you?!" Lucas called. _

_She apparently was unable to hear him, she was busy placing another card down. She looked over at her opponent who was laughing maniacally. When he heard Rose's opponent speak, the voice sounded familiar._

"_With this next monster I'm going to do the same thing I did to your precious little friends" spoke the figure._

"_Do your worst…" Rose said, breathlessly. _

"_I summon the final piece of your destruction!" said the figure. "I call upon the Wicked Dreadroot!" said the figure. _

_Three columns of light came together and vanished, into one large pillar of darkness which revealed itself to be the Wicked Dreadroot. _

_A few moments after the Wicked God was summoned Rose's side of the field began to reveal itself. The only monster that was present on Rose's side of the field was her Dark Magician Girl, who looked vulnerable and weakened. _

"_Vanish into darkness along with your friends…Attack with Demons Dance!" he commanded. _

_The Wicked Dreadroot charged two dark energy balls in it's hands and combined them to launch an energy blast in the form of a gigantic demonic dragon, which charged towards Rose's Dark Magician Girl._

"_I'm sorry…everyone" Rose said, with tears in her eyes, as the Dragon made hit it's target causing Rose's favorite monster to be destroyed. _

_Rose fell to the ground on her knees and was consumed by the dark aura that was surrounding her side of the field. _

"_Rose!" Lucas shouted, running over to her. He knelt down beside her and tried to help her up but before he was unable to touch her she vanished. _

"_You…You…I'll make you pay for that!" Lucas shouted. The figure looked at Lucas, apparently able to hear him. _

"_Upset are we? Well let's see if we can't put you out of your misery" said the figure. "Dreadroot…get rid of my little guest here" he commanded. The Wicked God responded by charging up and launching the same attack he used on Rose._

_Meanwhile in reality_

"Lucas…Lucas…wake up!" said a voice. Lucas awoke to find that Rose was next to him with a concerned look on her face, while Rakaia was poking him in the head.

He swatted Rakaia's hand away from his face and looked around the theater. The lights were back on and the screen was dark.

"What…What happened?" Lucas asked, rubbing his head and yawning.

"You fell asleep and missed half the movie" Sega answered.

"It was your loss…you missed a hell of a movie" Rakaia said with a grin.

"Come on Lucas it's time to go" Rose said. "I managed to get my sister to get away from the house for a few days…so we can all sleep over there" she finished.

"Alright let's go…then maybe I can beat her when she comes back" Lucas said with a smile, getting to his feet along with the rest of the gang.

The group left and exited the theater together and made their way to the bus stop where Lucas had arrived. They waited about twenty minutes for the next bus to arrive.

"Hey Dragon Boy let's get a duel going when we get to Rose's place" Sega said as she stepped onto the bus. "We never really got to finish the first one we had" she finished.

"Sure…It'd give me a chance to test out these new cards" Rakaia said with a smirk, stepping onto the bus and taking a seat next to Lucas.

"Use whatever cards you like…you couldn't duel your way out of a paper bag" Sega said, sitting next to Luna.

"Maybe after that we can have a tag duel…boys vs. girls" Luna said, as Aqua took a seat on the opposite side of Luna.

"No way" Lucas said, waving his hands. "There are 4 of you against the 2 of us…we'd get creamed" he said, causing himself and the rest of the gang to laugh.

"_I see you're still not telling anyone about the dreams you're having" _spoke the Hand of Nephthys in Lucas's mind.

"_And I see your still being as nosy as ever about them" _Lucas responded.

"_I'm nosy because I saw the last dream you had Lucas…This is serious" _She continued._ "Who was that girl you saw in your dream?" _she asked.

"_I don't know what you're talking about" _Lucas responded.

"_You're not a very good liar" _she said seriously._ "Who was she?" _she continued.

"_She was…somebody who was once important to me" _Lucas answered, regretfully._ "Don't worry about it" _he finished.

"_I'll stop worrying once these dreams of yours stop happening" _she said._ "Like I said…this is serious…we need to handle this before it becomes a problem" _she finished.

Lucas was starting to get angry with his Duel Spirit, he was tired of her nagging at him about some nightmares that he couldn't control.

"_Look…I'll handle these nightmares when I handle them…stop harping on about it like you're my mother" _Lucas said, coldly.

"_No…No I'm not…" _She responded sadly._ "I…I just want to help you" _she pleaded.

"_Help me by leaving me alone!" _Lucas snapped, ending the conversation while the bus began moving.

The exact moment after he had said this he had regretted it, he decided that he'd apologize to her once they reached their destination. He took her and the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys out of his deck and placed them in his pocket.

He felt unworthy and decided he wouldn't use them until he apologized to his Duel Spirit or her Master.

After half an hour of joking with his friends, Lucas and the others had finally gotten off the bus.

Before they exited the bus one of the friends who was with Nick while they were all fighting at the mall, had gotten off first to nobody's attention. He put up his hood and waited for them to get off the bus.

He pulled out his Cell Phone and retreated to the shadows, unseen by anybody.

"Hey…this looks like MY neighborhood" Lucas said, looking around while the bus had driven off.

"Yeah…I thought we got on the other bus" Luna agreed.

"Leave it to Console here to get us on the wrong bus" Rakaia said, jerking his thumb at Sega, causing her to slap him in the back of the head.

"It's no big deal…we can just go to Lucas's house" Rose said. "That is if your grandpa's okay with it" she said, hopefully.

Lucas smiled and nodded. "I'm sure he'd be okay with it" he said.

After a few moments of the gang walking and the hooded boy trailing them, he made his presence known when he ran at them from out of nowhere and snatched Rakaia's sports bag from his arm.

"What the—"Luna began, staring after him while Lucas and Rakaia sprinted past them to everyone's shock, attempting to get Rakaia's bag back.

"Didn't expect the idiot to follow me" muttered the thief, looking past his shoulder at Rakaia who was hot in pursuit. "No matter…I don't think Nick will mind a little early revenge" he finished, running into an alley, next to someone in a ski mask, who was apparently waiting for him.

The alley only had two ways to go, so Lucas and Rakaia decided to split up when they saw that he had a partner who was wearing a ski mask, accompanying him. Lucas decided to purse the masked man while Rakaia ran to get his bag and his belongings back.

Lucas was apparently having bad luck with his chase he had reached a dead end and was forced to stop. There was no sight of the masked man anywhere to be found, he began walking towards the dead end thinking to himself how somebody could've evaded him when there was nowhere to run.

"First somebody swipes Rakaia's bag and now there's a guy who can apparently walk through walls…this is beyond weird" Lucas said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Nice to see your sense of humor hasn't changed" said a voice. Lucas turned around to see who the voice belonged to, but was hit in the jaw by a fist that belonged to the masked man.

After stumbling for a moment Lucas threw a punch in return, aiming at the man's face, but was blocked to his surprise. The man didn't waste any time in assaulting Lucas with two punches to the stomach and a kick that knocked him into the wall behind him, forcing him to cough up spit.

"You're still too soft" said the masked man. "There were several things you could've done just now to counter those hits" he finished.

"What are you, my sensei?" Lucas said angrily, getting to his feet and getting ready to fight back.

He ran at the man and aimed another punch to the face which was dodged, but the man didn't count on Lucas aiming a kick to his stomach, which caused him to stumble backwards a bit, clutching his stomach.

"You call that a hit?" said the man. Lucas could tell that the man was enjoying the fight between them even though his face was hidden.

The street lights began to shine brighter. The man ran at Lucas with surprising speed and slammed him to the ground. Lucas retaliated with a kick to the man's face, which caused him to fall back on the ground.

Lucas got up as quickly as he could, trying to take advantage of the opportunity. He leapt to his feet and hopped on top of the man with his fist drawn back, ready to punch him in the face.

"Did you enjoy the strawberry ice cream?" he asked with a slight laugh before Lucas could strike.

"Then that was you?" Lucas asked, still preparing his fist to strike. "How the hell did you know I like strawberry Ice Cream when I've only told certain people that" he asked.

"Hehehe…Maybe I'm one of those people you told it to" said the masked man with more of a laugh in his voice.

Lucas was puzzled, but he did not weaken or relinquish his grip. This man's voice sounded oddly familiar to him.

"You're the one who gave Spike that note earlier today" Lucas said in surprise.

"Heheheh…that's right…you're still just as smart as ever" said the masked man. "I didn't know Eugene's new name was Spike…How his big bro is doing?" asked the man with no fear of Lucas striking him.

The man kicked Lucas off him and sent him tumbling to the ground, until they both stood up.

Lucas ran at the man and launched another punch, trying to hit him in the face again, but the man dodged the punch, causing Lucas's hand to hit the wall behind his masked enemy.

"I saw your duel with Allen at the mall by the way…And the fight you got into with Nick" he continued, as he watched Lucas grasp the hand that collided with the wall. "You've gotten better since I last saw you" he continued, getting closer to Lucas.

"Oh and by the way…if you were wondering where the guards were when the fight happened don't waste your time…they were all paid to go to a different side of the mall" he said. "People listen when money talks" he finished with a chuckle.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucas grunted, grinding his teeth in pain.

The masked man took a moment to laugh and reached for his mask. "Since you'll be asleep by the time you wake up I suppose I should remind you who I am" he said, pulling the mask off his face, shocking Lucas in the process.

He had red hair and evil looking blue eyes, this was someone familiar to Lucas.

"It's…It's you…" Lucas stuttered in shock, lowering his fist. "Ryan…" he said with widened eyes.

The man known as Ryan gave a slight laugh. "Yeah kid…it's me" he said.

Before Lucas knew it, Ryan had thrown a speedy, hard punch to Lucas's face that knocked Lucas unconscious. Lucas laid on the ground sprawled out with Ryan over him laughing as loud as he could.

"You should've never let your guard down…Little Brother" he said coldly, before reaching down and taking one of Lucas's most prized possessions…His Deck.

_**OC Owners:**_

_**Rakaia Meiyo and Luna Tenshi belong to Rakaia the Dragon Duelist**_

_**Sega Rivera: SegaLovesAnime09 **_

_**Aqua Illinos: BlueRedRosa23**_

_**Read, Enjoy, & Review **_

_**And like I said earlier, if you're going to contact me don't send *Notes* **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome to my Second story faithful readers. **_

_**For those of you who know I'm doing a sequel to my previous story 'Yugioh Gx: Rise of a Hero' please just a be a little patient with me because this is not the sequel I said I would be writing. Also if you DO NOT want to see made up characters and cards I encourage you NOT to read this story.**_

_**I don't want my time wasted with complaints about made up characters and cards, my time is very precious to me.**_

_**This is only a story I felt like writing and some Ideas I've been playing around with.**_

_**To everybody that reads, supports and Reviews my stories: I can't apologize enough for not updating or contacting people, I've had a lot going on lately. **_

_**For one I've been reading the Naruto Manga and I read when Tobi's Identity was revealed and I was disappointed at who it was (Please don't leave spoilers as reviews if you're caught up or read the manga), Also I've been trying to get a job so I can pay for my classes and go back to college, and finally, I lost a friend who was like a sibling to me (To be more specific I had to remove them from my life because people are deceptive and I for one am not supporting that. If you want to be a poser then I don't want anything to do with you).**_

_**Like I said before I've had a lot going on lately.**_

_**Also… from now on I'm only going to include people's OC's of who I want to include. I'm done trying to make adjustments to an Idea I planned out perfectly by adding characters of people who aren't concerned with or are going to support my story. In short: If I don't associate with you or you don't contact or associate with me then don't expect me to include you or your character or ideas.**_

_**You have to give respect to get It, I mean you don't mean you have to kiss my ass to get a character included but would it really kill you to contact someone if their taking their time from an already planned out story, to make changes for your character?**_

_**The reason I'm writing about the above is because I try to contact people about adding OC's and I usually get no response.**_

_**On a different note, if you like this story you should check out Rakaia The Dragon Duelist's Deviantart profile and his fanfiction profile if you haven't do so yet, it's a pretty cool page. If you also hadn't heard, he's doing a story called Yugioh GX Duel: Duel Bladers, if you haven't heard of it, you should check out his Deviantart, it looks like a promising story and the art is very good. **_

_**And finally I don't know if I mentioned this or not but I welcome constructive criticism.**_

_**If I'm doing something wrong I don't have a problem admitting if I'm wrong or changing where I went wrong, all I ask is that you not be an asshole about it.**_

_**In the meantime, enjoy the chapter and happy reading.**_

_Chapter 3: A Hero's Story_

"_Lucas….Lucas"_ called a familiar voice in his head. Lucas was lying down on a couch that belonged to his grandfather, they were in his house and in his living room as he was still unconscious after the fight he had with Ryan in the alleyway. Rose was standing over him dabbing at his black eye with a cloth which had some ointment on it.

Rakaia on the other hand was sitting on the couch opposite to Lucas with Luna over him making sure he was okay however his sports bag was still missing. Aqua and Sega were beside Luna and Rakaia in deep thought as to what happened and why.

"So these guys just knocked Lucas out and took his deck?" Sega asked.

"That's what it looked like" Rakaia answered. "When I found him in the alley he was sprawled out unconscious like he is now" he finished, rubbing his jaw.

"I swear…I'm gonna get that Nick guy the next time I see him" Rakaia said angrily. Luna put her hand on his arm and sat down next to him.

"I'm just glad you're alright" Luna said, causing Rakaia to smile at her.

"Which is more than I can say for Lucas" Sega said, taking a look over her shoulder at the unconscious duelist. "He's gonna be devastated when he finds out his deck got stolen" she finished.

"I don't blame him if he is devastated" Rakaia said. "My deck means just as much to me as my right hand" he said.

"We'll have to find that guy who knocked him out" Luna said. "The sooner we find him, the closer we get to Lucas's deck" she finished, causing Sega, Rakaia, and Aqua to nod in response.

"I still can't believe they made off with my new cards and my gym bag" Rakaia said, clenching his fist in anger.

"Don't worry…I'm sure we'll get them back along with Lucas's deck" Aqua said. "Remember there was one more guy before Nick showed up…it was probably the guy who ran off with your bag".

"Well since they were together when Lucas was knocked out they most likely would know each other" Luna said.

"So we're gonna have to search for two thieves and a thug" Rakaia said with a shrug. "That should be easier than fighting Dante or Daemon" he finished, making Luna and Sega giggle slightly, Aqua however was clueless due to the fact she didn't know either of the two previous evil forces.

Meanwhile Rose was beside herself with anguish, still cleaning up Lucas's face with the cloth she had used to treat his black eye. _"Why did this have to happen?" _she asked herself after a long sigh.

When she had finished cleaning his face, she put the piece of cloth back in the bowl of hot water she had used earlier on his eye.

"_For some reason I just can't shake what that guy said when he left us with Lucas" _she thought, removing his jacket and placing it on the couch next to the one Lucas was lying on.

'_He and I are supposed to fight in order to determine someone's fate' _Rose thought as she repeated these words over in her mind. _'Who could he possibly be talking about? Is it someone important to Lucas that I possibly don't know about? _She asked herself, repeating these last words in her head.

She took a look at Lucas's T-shirt and breathed a sigh of relief, happy to find that there was no wound.

Rose sighed, stood up from the chair, and walked over and stood next to the rest of the gang who were staring at Lucas in concern after they had finished discussing their intentions of finding Ryan and the thief.

"Hey Rose, how's he doing?" Luna asked. "He's not…You know…In a coma or something" she said with a nervous tone in her voice.

"No he's alright…he's just knocked out" Rose said, shaking her head in response to Luna.

"That's good" Rakaia said. "Listen…We might have a plan to get his deck back from whoever stole it from him" he finished.

"What about your gym bag and your new cards?" Rose asked.

"We've already got an idea to get those back too" Rakaia said.

"Well can it wait until morning?" Rose asked, yawning and stretching her arms. She and Luna were both pretty tired after what had happened hours ago.

"No problems with that here" Luna said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Alright…We'll tell you after we all get some shuteye" Sega said. Rakaia had gotten up and began heading upstairs.

"Hey where are you going?" Rose asked. "The only rooms upstairs are Lucas and his brothers"

"Well he won't even know I'm up there" Rakaia responded.

"Rakaia you're not planning on sleeping in Lucas's room while he's knocked out are you?" Luna asked.

"Well….to be honest yeah I am" Rakaia said casually, causing the rest of the gang to fall down anime-style.

After Luna got up she, sighed, walked over to Rakaia and grabbed him by the ear, dragging him away from the stairs and cancelling any hopes he had of sleeping upstairs. "Come on you…we're getting out the sleeping bags from the last time we slept here" she said.

"Okay Okay…just let go of my ear…that hurts!" he said as he was being dragged down the hallway, making Sega, Aqua, and Rose laugh.

"I guess we'll all be sleeping in the guest room?" Sega asked, causing Rose to nod. "Mind showing us where it is?"

Rose, Aqua and Sega stood up and left the living room, making their way to the guest room to find Rakaia and Luna in their sleeping bags on the floor.

"I talked to Lucas's Grandpa earlier and he said it's okay that we spend the night here" Rose said. "He also said he had something for Lucas that would make him feel better about his problem"

"Well whatever it is hopefully Lucas won't be too depressed until we get his deck back" Luna said. "Right Rakaia?...Rakaia?" she turned around and saw that Rakaia was already asleep and snoring.

"Wow…He looks even dumber when he's asleep" Sega said.

"…ugn…stupid…console" Rakaia said in his sleep as he turned over.

"What was that?!" Sega growled as Luna and Aqua both restrained her from slapping the Dragon Duelist awake.

Rose giggled to herself and shut off the lights before getting into the guest bed while Sega had calmed down and went to sleep like the rest of the gang. She didn't go to sleep immediately, instead she put her arms behind her head and looked up at the ceiling even though she couldn't see it.

"_Hopefully things will be better tomorrow" _she thought. _"Whatever Lucas's Grandpa got him…I hope it makes him feel better" _

She flashed back to the events of last year, how she had met Lucas, their first duel against each other _**(I'll be doing a story on that eventually)**_, how she found out about the Elemental Six and how she dueled one of them, and how she helped Lucas back to himself when he had lost control.

"_It's funny how we've been through all that since we met each other…and now we have to deal with somebody else…somebody that knows you on top of that" _she thought.

"_I can already hear my sister saying how you're nothing but trouble and that I was an idiot to even consider dating you…but she's wrong…and I know you'll change her mind once we find your deck" _she finished with a smile.

Then in a few minutes the room was silent aside from the sounds of snoring that were heard from it. Rakaia, Luna, Sega, Rose, and Aqua had all fallen asleep.

_Meanwhile in Lucas's Dream_

_Lucas was awake and in his living room, he stood up from the couch and yawned while he began stretching. He rubbed his eye and was surprised to discover he felt no pain from it even though he was punched in that same eye for what felt like mere moments ago. _

_He placed his hand in his pocket and reached for his deck to find that it wasn't there. "Oh yeah that's right" he thought. _

"_Ryan…" he said, clenching his fist. _

_He looked out of the nearest window to discover that it was sunny outside. He went up to his closet, got his jacket, put on his shoes and bolted outside. _

_Before he began walking he looked around his neighborhood to discover that nobody was outside. He also noticed that there was no trace of his friends who were previously with him._

_He began running as fast as his feet could carry him down the street to a place that was familiar to him… _

"_No way am I letting Ryan push me around…not anymore… I don't care if he's my Brother or not he's gonna pay for what he did to me…and especially for what he did to her…" Lucas thought angrily as he gritted his teeth, turned a corner, and slightly increased his running speed. _

_Lucas continued running forward and made his way to an abandoned warehouse. This was no ordinary warehouse, this was where he, Ryan, and several others would come to hang out or discuss their plans with one another. _

_He stopped for a moment in order to catch his breath and then walked over to the doors and pushed them both inside. _

_He looked around the entrance and found that there was nobody in sight. _

_He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. "Ryaaannn!" he heard his voice echo around him throughout the warehouse._

_He took a deep breath repeated himself with an even louder yell. "Ryyyaaannn!" he shouted again, hearing his voice echo around him again._

"_Not even you or your little gang of idiots is gonna stop me from giving you what's coming to you" Lucas muttered, picking up a pipe on the ground._

"_Don't think for a minute I've forgotten what you did to her…" Lucas said, as he began walking upstairs to the second floor._

"_Ryaaaaannnn!" Lucas called again. _

"_You coward! Get out here and accept your judgment!" Lucas called out._

"_Hehehe…You're impatient as always Lucas" said a voice from the shadows. Lucas turned around, searching for the voice that spoke to him. _

_Ryan had emerged from a corner of the room with a mysterious red glow on his right arm. "Interesting deck you have here little brother" he said with a smirk. _

"_Don't call me your brother! I'd rather die than be related to you!" Lucas shouted. He placed both hands on the pipe as if he were about to swing a baseball bat. _

"_Oh I'm hurt that you'd even say something like that" Ryan said in a mock sad voice. "Well don't worry…you have served your purpose so you are no longer needed…like my sister before you" he continued. _

"_Don't you mention her!" Lucas shouted, his rage was heard within every word he spoke. "You don't even deserve to be called her brother!" he finished. _

"_Heh…So what brings you by" Ryan asked, in a casual tone. "Surely it wasn't to get THIS back?" he said, pointing at his glowing right hand which held a duel disk and Lucas's deck. _

"_If so then you can forget it…You've no idea what kind of power I've drawn out of this deck" he continued. "I can't believe a squirt like you was holding on to this kind of energy all along" he finished. _

"_And I can't believe I used to call a monster like you my brother" Lucas growled with gritted teeth. "I want my deck back and I want it now" he finished in a deadly whisper._

_Ryan began laughing loudly, so loud that his laugh echoed around the entire warehouse, as if there were Ten Ryan's laughing along with him. "What makes you think I'm giving it back?" he asked, with a sinister smile. "I'm getting more and more used to the power I'm getting from it…I feel stronger than I've ever felt in my life" he finished._

"_What power?" Lucas asked. "What did you do to my deck?" _

"_I did nothing…I simply just put the disc on my arm and the next thing I knew I felt great" Ryan explained, making a fist and grinning._

"_Like it or not I'm not leaving without my cards" Lucas said, swinging the pipe he was holding. _

"_And speaking of which…I've made some interesting new friends since I got this deck" Ryan said with a smirk. "How'd you like to meet one of them?" he asked. "I'm sure you're familiar with this one". _

_He raised the hand that was glowing red and shot a beam of red light through the roof and into the sky, which caused it to change from sunny and bright to dark and cloudy. Strong winds were blowing, winds strong enough to make several objects fly around Ryan as if they were surrounded by an invisible tornado which was being summoned by Ryan. _

_Lucas covered his face with his left hand, trying to shield his face from the harsh winds that made several objects fly at him. Lucas swatted the objects away from him with the pipe and looked on as he saw something familiar emerge from the darkened sky._

"_No….No please…Not you" Lucas choked out, as the figure emerging from the sky began to reveal itself with a glow of red light of it's own._

"_Heheh…Lucas, meet my new stooge…your favorite card and mine…the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!" Ryan shouted as his monster revealed itself._

_The Sacred Phoenix flew down and appeared behind Ryan with a glowing red gleam in it's eyes. _

"_What have you done to my phoenix?!" Lucas shouted, almost losing his grip on the pipe. _

"_Foolish brother…I simply remade it in the image of my choosing" Ryan said. "But that's enough talking…it's about time I removed you from my sight" _

"_Even if you stop me you still have my friends to worry about" Lucas said. "They won't let you get away with whatever you're planning" _

"_Your friends?...Hehehehehe…Who do you think I took care of first?" Ryan laughed. _

"_Wha…What are you saying?!" Lucas asked. _

_Ryan reached into his chest pocket and threw Rakaia's necklace at Lucas's feet._

"_No…No way…" Lucas stammered, as he dropped the pipe and took a hard look at the necklace, not wanting to believe that a word Ryan said was true. _

"_And that's not all I took…" Ryan continued as he pulled out several cards from the deck, to Lucas's shock and horror one of the cards was Rakaia's Red Eyes Black Dragon. _

"_Why you!" Lucas shouted, picking the pipe back up and charging at Ryan. He swung it at Ryan's head but wasn't expecting Ryan to dodge and counter his swing with a swift punch to the face, stunning Lucas as a result. _

_Ryan delivered a quick kick to Lucas's chest, causing him to stumble back and hit the wall behind him. _

"_Heheh…pathetic" Ryan snickered, as he watched Lucas attempt to stand up, using the pipe as support._

"_Nephthys! Finish Him off…Wing Wind Blast!" Ryan commanded, pointing at Lucas. _

_The gigantic phoenix roared and flapped it's wings at Lucas, causing the warehouse to explode in the process. _

Lucas awoke from his nightmare with cold sweat dripping from his face. He was breathing hard, as if he had just suffered chest pains.

Lucas took a look around him and was relieved to find that he was in his house and that he was still alive.

"How…How did I get here?" he asked, not expecting an answer from anyone. He stood up and took a moment to search for his jacket.

He quickly discovered that it was on the other couch and grabbed it, putting it on. He took a look outside the living room window and glanced up at the sky.

"_Good thing it's still dark out …Because I know exactly where he's going to be" _Lucas thought, as he picked up his house key and walked down the hall to the Guest Room where he found his friends all sound asleep.

"_Good…They're all safe"_ he thought to himself before shutting the door. After checking on his friends he made his way back into the living room and paused at the front door before opening it, he took a look around.

"_This might be the last time I see this place" _he thought, before opening the front door and stepping outside, breathing in the night air.

He stepped on the porch and took a quick glance at his driveway and noticed his grandfather's car was parked.

"_So grandpa and the guys are home" _he thought as he glanced at his watch, it read 4:45 am.

"It's about time we settled this…for her…" he muttered, as he began walking down his street.

_Lucas's Flashbacks_

_Memories of a girl with blonde hair began flashing repeatedly in Lucas's mind. One was of him and her dueling against each other in their younger days._

_Another was an image of her and Lucas together on the playground in the sandbox laughing. _

_A third was Lucas and the girl smiling together while holding Lucas's baby brothers. Another image was of her and Lucas laughing together while there was a kid with an evil look in his eyes and a depressed expression in the background._

_The final image was of a slightly older Lucas crying and holding the girl's apparently dead body in his arms._

_The flashbacks stop_

"_I'm not letting this happen to anybody else that I care about" Lucas_ thought, as he crossed the street and made a left turn.

After a few minutes of walking Lucas felt as though he was being followed. He turned around and looked past his shoulder to discover that no one was there.

"_Nephthys!" _Lucas called with his thoughts, expecting to hear his Duel Spirit respond. But he heard nothing, he also searched his pockets expecting to see her card, but was suddenly shocked when he saw that he had drawn two blank cards from his pocket.

He put his cards back into his pocket and clenched his fists in anger. _"This is all my fault…I should've listened to her and told them about those nightmares… instead of causing a stupid argument" _Lucas thought, as he began walking even faster.

He was thinking about how last night was such a success until Ryan and his thief partner hadn't interrupted it.

"_Then again this is as much his fault as it is mine…He always been rotten from the day I met him…He's probably the reason I've been having these nightmares" _Lucas thought.

When Lucas had reached his destination, he stopped for a moment and looked up. It was the abandoned warehouse he had thought of in his dream.

"_This is it…No turning back now" _Lucas thought.

He pushed the doors open as hard as he could, causing them to bang against the walls loudly. After the noise of the doors stopped, Lucas paused and heard several voices from upstairs.

"Got you" Lucas whispered, as he picked up a metal rod that was near the door. He began running upstairs onto the second floor and found several people who looked as if they were sleeping, Lucas recognized several of these people's faces.

"I see you guys are still sleeping in this place like the pigs you are!" Lucas shouted. "Where is Ryan?!" he shouted, scaring several people awake.

"Hey kid get outta here" said a girl in the corner of the room. "Who do you think you are coming in here insulting us and demanding our boss to show his face?" she asked.

Lucas stepped over several people to get to the girl in the corner and pulled her up by her shirt with his right hand and pinned her to the wall with the side of his arm.

"Did you hear me?! I asked you where Ryan is!" Lucas shouted, applying pressure to the girl's neck, slightly choking her. She put both her hands on his arm in an attempt to pry him off, but had no success. One of the people, who were previously sleeping until Lucas showed up, ran at him in an attempt to tackle him to the ground, but Lucas heard him coming and delivered a kick with his right foot, pushing the person back and causing them to fall.

"I'm running out of patience!" Lucas said, through gritted teeth. "Where is Ryan?!" he repeated, applying more pressure, causing the girl to lose air.

Several of the other people whom were sleeping before Lucas arrived, had each gotten up and tackled Lucas to the ground all at once, causing him to release the girl and the metal rod he was holding from his grip and fall. Lucas punched and kicked as many people as he could before he was restrained and forced to his feet. The person who was holding him had brought him to the girl Lucas had tried to interrogate, who was gasping for breath.

"Get…Him…Out of here…" She managed to choke out, still trying to catch her breath. Once she began breathing normally she walked over to the struggling Lucas and slapped him hard across the face.

"Ryan is going to hear about what you just did…Make no mistake" she said, in a harsh tone.

The gang of people holding Lucas had all carried him downstairs, as they reached the entrance they immediately threw Lucas outside causing him to roll over on the ground before he saw them close and lock the entrance door.

Lucas had gotten to his feet the instant he watched the gang go inside and banged loudly on the doors, not knowing that there was somebody behind him…

"They won't just let you in because you're making noise you know" said a voice that made Lucas turn around.

He saw a tall girl with purple, shoulder length hair and dark gold eyes wearing a dark purple t-shirt with light blue jeans, black and purple shoes and a necklace similar to the one Rakaia wore. She was staring at Lucas with a calm expression on her face.

"I don't think you should stay here any longer than you have" she continued. "The person you claim to be searching for isn't going to be found so easily" she finished.

"How do you- -"Lucas began, but the girl held up a hand and silenced him.

"I could hear you from out here Lucas" she said, shocking him with the fact that she knew his name.

"Surprised? You probably don't know me, but I'm pretty sure you know my brother" she said.

"And who would your brother be?" Lucas asked, as he checked his watch for a moment to discover it was now 5:15 in the morning, before returning his attention to the mysterious girl in front of him.

A thought hit Lucas and he suddenly raised his fists, ready to fight. "I swear if you're one of the Elemental Six or Daemon's sister come to get revenge on me don't think you'll take me so easily" Lucas said.

The girl stared at him for a moment and gave a slight chuckle, as if Lucas said something funny.

"You have quite the imagination…" she said with a small smile.

"Spit it out…What's your name?" Lucas asked. The girl quickly replaced her slight smile with a business-like expression.

"Alright I can see that you're very curious…My name is Alexia Meiyo… and I'm Rakaia's older sister" she said, stunning Lucas with her answer.

"I…I don't believe it…Rakaia told me himself, that Crayus killed his family" Lucas said, staring at Alexia in awe.

"So it had appeared to be" she said. "I'll explain that later…please just take me to my little brother" she finished.

"Well…Alright…" Lucas said in a cautious manner. "But if this is some kind of trick you'll be sorry" he warned.

"Don't worry, I have no need to trick you…My only concern is finding Rakaia" she responded, walking next to Lucas.

"Alright then…Let's go" Lucas said, and they began their journey back to Lucas's home.

_Meanwhile Lucas and Alexia began making their way to Lucas's house in deep conversation._

"…And that's how Rakaia and I were reunited" Alexia finished. Lucas and Alexia were making their way to Lucas's home while sparing no time.

"Wow…That Dante sounds like a pain" Lucas said. "Then again facing Daemon was no walk in the park either" he finished.

The instant Lucas had finished his sentence he felt a sudden pang of depression. He remembered the intense events that took place last year along with his deck. He felt somewhat angry with himself that his deck was stolen from him while everybody else still had their own.

"Yes…Rakaia told me all about last year" Alexia said. "Is it true that you defeated the Sacred Beasts?" she asked.

"Well…Kind of…I guess you could say I got Lucky" Lucas answered. "I had a lot of support from your brother and my friends" he finished.

"You don't sound like the kind of duelist that relies on Luck" she said. "From what I hear you earned quite the title…Duel Academy's Black Flame" she said with a smile, causing Lucas to feel another pang of depression that he couldn't see his favorite two cards.

They made a right turn, coming close to Lucas's house and began walking even faster. "So...how did you hear about Rakaia and me being in trouble?" Lucas asked.

"Celeste was the one who alerted me about it" she answered. Unknown to Lucas a great phoenix appeared behind Alexia in spirit form. "If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have known you or Rakaia were in trouble" she finished.

"Who's Celeste?" Lucas asked, with a confused look on his face.

Alexia stared at him with her own confused expression. "I heard that you could see Duel Spirits?" she asked. "She's right behind me…can't you see her?" Alexia asked.

Lucas shook his head in response.

"_My Lady… I sense that this boy's mind is too clouded to able to see me…" _Celeste said mentally to Alexia.

"_I understand Celeste… I heard the same thing once happened to Jaden" _Alexia responded with her thoughts.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask…" Lucas said. "… Just how did you get here?" he asked.

"I uh…" she began. She originally wanted to tell him that she traveled by flight on Celeste's back to get to Domino, but she wasn't entirely sure he would believe her after what Celeste had just told her. "I…I was in the neighborhood" she said with a satisfactory smile.

They had turned a corner and successfully made their way to Lucas's house. Before stepping inside Lucas took a quick look at the driveway and saw that his grandfather's car was still there. _"I guess he doesn't have to work today" _he thought as he took out his key and opened the living room door as quietly as he could, trying not to wake anyone.

He glanced at Alexia and put his finger to his lips and motioned for her to follow him inside, which she did before shutting the door behind her as quietly as possible.

He led her from the living room, to down the hall and into the Guest Room. Lucas silently pushed the door open to discover Rakaia and the others still asleep. Alexia stepped over towards Rakaia and nudged him gently in an attempt to wake him up.

Lucas left the room and walked upstairs into his bedroom and opened his door. He stepped inside and walked over to his dresser and picked up a picture from the top of it.

It was a picture of a younger Lucas and a girl with blonde hair about Lucas's age standing next to Lucas's Grandfather who was also laughing and holding up a fish in his hand.

Lucas gave a slight laugh and gazed at the photo for a few more minutes until he went over to his bed and laid down.

He fell asleep for what seemed like an hour before he was woken up by the sounds of his friends voices. When Lucas opened his eyes he looked around the room to find Rakaia, Alexia, Rose, Luna, Sega, and Aqua each inside his room staring at him.

"Good…You're awake" Alexia said with a smile. "I'm sorry to say you missed my introduction to the others downstairs…but more importantly everybody else has some important news for you Lucas" she finished.

"Yeah…We've come up with a plan to get your deck back Lucas" Rakaia cut in.

Lucas sighed and took another look around his room at all his friends who were all watching him. He didn't even want to think about the possibilities of his friends meeting Ryan.

"Ok first we're going to—" Luna began, but she stopped talking when Lucas held up a hand to stop her from talking. He had something on his mind and he was going to say it to his friends while he had the chance.

"Look guys…I appreciate you all coming up with a plan and everything but…I don't think any of you should be involved in this" he said.

"What're you talking about?!" Rakaia asked, glaring at Lucas. "We came up with this plan to help _You_" he said, crossing his arms. "And In case you forgot…MY cards were stolen too" he finished.

Everybody's eyes were on Rakaia, who was beginning to get angry and on Lucas who was acting strangely.

"Lucas…you know something about the people who stole from you and Rakaia" Alexia cut in, causing everybody to look at her. "Don't you?" she asked, giving Lucas a hard stare and crossing her own arms.

Lucas looked down at his knees for a moment and then looked back at Alexia. "You have no idea" he responded. "But this is MY problem… I don't want anyone else getting involved" he finished.

"It's a little late for that…My little brother was dragged into danger because of 'Your Problem' "Alexia said in a cold tone. "That makes this our problem as much as yours…So I think you owe us an explanation instead of useless excuses" Alexia finished.

"You…You don't understand…I know Ryan and I know how he thinks" Lucas said.

"Which is a good reason for you to tell us about him Lucas" Rose said. "We want to know how he thinks so we can take back what was stolen from you and Rakaia".

Lucas stared at Rose for a moment who was staring back him. "I can't do that…I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you or anybody else because of me and my past" he said as he began looking at his hands.

"He…He once took somebody important from me" Lucas said. "I can't let anything like that happen to any of you" he finished as he looked away from his hands to stare at everyone else.

After Lucas had finished talking there was a long and uncomfortable silence which was eventually broken by Luna.

"We're your friends Lucas" she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "We're always going to help one other and that includes you" she finished.

Lucas looked around at each of his friend's faces whose eyes were all on him. He took a deep breath and decided that they had been through worse and decided to let them know the truth.

"Alright…I'll tell you about what happened between Ryan and me" Lucas sighed.

_A flashback of Lucas's past appears as he explains. _

_The flashback showed a younger Lucas at the age of nine on his grandfather's porch with a red dodgeball in his hands. He was sitting down with an excited expression and he looked as if he was waiting for someone to arrive. _

"_It started when I was just a kid…" said the Present Lucas._

_The younger Lucas was bouncing a red dodgeball up and down on the porch as he watched his grandfather's car pull up to the driveway._

_Lucas quickly got off the porch and ran over to his grandfather's car after he saw his grandpa get out of the car. He ruffled Lucas's hair and walked into the house with Lucas at his side._

"_Back then it was just me, grandpa, and my brothers" Present Lucas said. "I had two best friends who were like family to me…Their names were Ryan and Christy" he continued._

"_We would always call each other brothers and sister" Present Lucas said. "We even had a group of friends…But everything changed when I saw Christy die" he said with a shudder. _

"_Her brother and my former best friend started to lash out at each other when their mother died in a car accident…back then I was the only one she could talk to when she wasn't at home" Present Lucas continued. _

"_Ryan began to steal from other duelists and so did I at one point…but she would always try to stop me" he continued. "Ryan formed a gang of people who would steal from people and convinced me and several of our friends to join it" _

"_One day when I wouldn't listen to Christy's final attempt to stop me…Ryan decided that he'd had enough of her trying to stop me from helping him…So when I went to their house that night I saw something that would haunt me for the next few years…" _

_The scene changes to a slightly older Lucas walking inside a dark house_

"_Christy!" He called, hearing his voice echo around the empty house. "Christy….Are you here?" he called again. _

_Lucas slowly went upstairs to her room and opened the door with a loud creaking noise. _

_When he looked into the room he didn't see Christy…Who he'd seen standing there was the complete opposite of who he expected…_

"_Ryan?!" Lucas said in shock. Lucas took a look behind Ryan, who was wearing a slightly satisfied smile on his face at Christy whose body was lying on the floor, she looked frail and lifeless, as if all the life were drained out of her._

_Ryan quickly moved aside when Lucas walked over to check her pulse._

_After slowly discovering that there was no pulse he lowered his head in sorrow, all hope he felt was replaced with feelings of guilt. _

"_I should've listened to her…I should've stayed by her…" he thought. "If I didn't go with Ryan this probably would've never happened to her in the first place" he thought. _

_Lucas felt a hand touch his shoulder, he looked up and saw Ryan whose smile was replaced with a sorrowful expression. _

"_I know it hurts Lucas" he said gripping his friend's shoulder. "But I only did what had to be done…" he finished._

_Lucas's feelings of guilt suddenly replaced with a hot feeling of rage. He shook Ryan's hand off of his shoulder and stood up with both his fists clenched, as if he were about to strike him._

"_You mean… are you saying you did this to her?!" Lucas shouted, he heard his voice echo around the empty house. _

"_Of course I did…Like I said…It had to be done" Ryan answered. "Although…I didn't want you to see her like this of course" he said. _

"_Why Ryan?" Lucas asked, his fists shaking with rage. "Why did you have to do this?" he asked. _

"_Because she was suffering…I've simply put her out of her misery" Ryan answered. _

"_This wasn't the way to do it!" Lucas shouted. "She would always tell me how dangerous you were…Now I see why she told me not to hang around you"_

"_Well…I won't deny that she was right…she always did seem to see right through me" Ryan said in a casual voice, not paying any concern to how mad his former friend was getting. _

"_I can't believe I didn't see it before… I knew something was different the moment you started stealing" Lucas muttered. _

"_Hmph…You should be glad, now we can steal as much as we like from any duelist that crosses us" Ryan said, bringing back his sadistic smile. "Think of it Lucas…All the cards, all the money, you won't ever have to use that lame kiddie deck you and Christy made together ever again" Ryan finished. _

_Lucas stood up and glared at Ryan for a moment, from this point he hated everything about Ryan his smile was what made Lucas despise him even more. "Don't kid yourself…You're going to wish you did to me what you did to Christy" Lucas said coldly. _

_Ryan shook his head in disappointment and sighed before returning his sights to Lucas. "It's a shame" he said. "I never wanted to have to get rid of you too" he finished. _

_He made a move towards Lucas but Lucas was too quick and tackled him out of the room which sent both of them tumbling down the stairs._

_Lucas was punching every bit of Ryan he could get his hands on while Ryan was struggling, trying his best to release himself from Lucas's grip which didn't happen until they had reached the bottom of the stairs. _

_After Lucas and Ryan had both gotten to their feet Ryan charged at and tackled Lucas and sent him outside the house and into the front yard. _

"_After a few hours of us fighting, the police got involved" Present Lucas continued. _

_The flashback ends_

"Ryan was arrested after that night and I never saw him after that…until last night" Lucas said, standing up. "Now do you understand why I don't want anyone else getting involved?" he asked. "He killed the last person that was close to me because he thought it would benefit him…Imagine what he'll do if he finds out I have more than one person that I'm close to because he thinks we'll be a problem"

There was a long silence after Lucas had finished telling his story and explaining his reasons for not wanting his friends to include themselves in his dilemma.

"Lucas…I understand that you want to keep your friends safe, but you need to understand that they can handle themselves" Alexia said. "Plus, now that we know how Ryan operates we can do something about it" she added.

"You don't have to do this alone Lucas" Rose said. "We're your friends…We'll be right here beside you no matter what"

"I know that" Lucas responded after a sigh. "But you don't understand…This is personal" he finished.

"That's true that you and Ryan have a score to settle, but that doesn't mean we can't get back at his little goons" Sega said. "Don't forget we have a bone to pick with them for stealing Dragon Boy's deck" she finished, earning a nod from Rakaia.

Lucas sighed for a moment before taking another look around the room at each of his friends concerned faces. He knew deep down that Rakaia did have the right to get his cards back and that he couldn't stop anybody else from helping him.

"Remember Lucas, we're a team" Rakaia said. "Remember what we all did together as a team last year?" he finished.

"I don't even know these guys and I don't like them already" Sega said. "It's unforgivable to steal from another duelist" she said. Lucas looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "No offense" Sega quickly added, catching onto Lucas's expression.

"I'll help you out like I did at the mall yesterday" Sega said with a grin.

"If Rakaia's going then so am I" Luna said. "We don't leave any of our friends behind" she finished.

"…That's right" Aqua said, catching everybody's attention. "…I'll help out in anyway I can" she finished with a smile.

Lucas was overwhelmed by how much loyalty his friends were showing, despite knowing that he used to steal when he was younger. "You guys…" he managed to say, before he was interrupted.

"Any friend of my brother's is a friend of mine" Alexia said, placing a hand on Lucas's shoulder. "I want in" she finished.

"Rose…" he tried to say, but she held up a hand to silence him.

"I think you already know my answer" she said. "No way am I letting you or any of my friends get hurt because of some jerk" she finished. "That guy said something to us when we found you in the alleyway" she said.

_Previously after Lucas was knocked out_

_Rose, Sega, Luna, and Aqua each ran into the Alleyway where Lucas was lying unconscious. They saw Ryan who was placing Lucas's deck into his own pocket._

_He smirked at them and began to walk past them until he was stopped by Rose who held up her arms to stop him from passing. _

"_I think you should be more concerned with that guy over there…Rose" Ryan said, shocking her. _

"_Who are you and how do you know my name?" she asked, not letting her arms down. _

_Ryan didn't answer he simply grabbed her right arm and attempted to twist it, until he was stopped by Sega who swung at him, he had to let go of Rose's arm to dodge the hit. He slid past them and began to run off but suddenly stopped and turned around to look at them. _

"_You're all so pathetic…I can't believe that you're supposed to be his friends" he said. "I also can't begin to understand why you'd all leave that other boy all alone when he's with one of my strongest guys" Ryan snickered. _

_Luna's eyes suddenly widened at the mention of Rakaia being alone with someone supposedly stronger than the guy in front of them. "Rakaia" she breathed before running past Ryan. She didn't get far, she stopped when she saw a familiar face carrying Rakaia on his shoulder, It was none other than the boy Rakaia fought at the mall. _

"_Well Well Well, you don't look happy" he snickered, looking at Luna's face. She drew her fist back, ready to strike him, but he held up a hand. _

"_Easy your friend's not hurt…much" he said, dropping Rakaia in front of her. _

_Luna bent down to examine him, he was still alive but he was hurt. _

"_You…You punk" Rakaia spat at him. "You couldn't take me one on one, you had to have your little friends gang up on me" he said. _

"_Save your crying for someone who cares you little pest" Nick replied. "I don't think you'll be needing that bag of cards, so I'll have my boys take extra care of it since you fought so hard for it" He said, pointing at his face which had a bruise on it. _

"_You bastard" Rakaia spat, he tried to get up but was kicked in his stomach hard by Nick. _

"_You're lucky I'm even letting you breathe" he said, watching Rakaia cough. _

"_Why are you doing this?" Rose asked, still nursing her arm. _

"_Think of it as an invitation" Ryan replied. "We're 'Inviting' you to try and get your cards back, just ask where Ryan is I'm sure someone will l tell you" he said. _

"_Also, that kid over there and I…" he said pointing at the unconscious Lucas. "We have a score to settle" _

"_What score?" Rose asked him. _

"_Don't worry…I'm sure he'll tell you when he wakes up" Ryan said. "I'll just tell you this….He and I are supposed to fight in order to determine someone's fate" he finished before turning around and running off. While he ran away he tapped Nick on the arm, signaling him to run too. _

"_If you want your cards back be sure to find us soon" Nick said to Luna who was glaring at him. "You're more than welcome to try and get them back" he finished before he ran off too. _

_The gang took several minutes to comprehend what just happened. _

"_Come on…We'd better get Lucas home" Rakaia said, getting to his feet and holding his stomach. _

"_Rakaia are you sure you're ok?" Rose asked. _

"_Yeah I'm good" he said. "We've been through worse, right Sega?" he said, Sega nodded in response._

"_Come on, let's go" Rakaia said, walking over to Lucas and putting his arm over his shoulder. _

_Rose's flashback ends_

"I don't know what Ryan's talking about, but I don't have any intention letting him get the best of me" Lucas said, after listening to Rose's story.

"Nobody steals from me and gets away with it" Rakaia said, making a fist. "Let's go pay Ryan a visit" he finished.

The gang stood up and began to leave the room until they saw Lucas's grandfather at the door. He stared at them for a moment at them and slightly grinned.

"I know where you're going and I won't get involved…this is something I know you have to do alone" he said. "I will however give you what's yours" he finished, holding out a deck for Lucas to take.

Lucas took the deck and looked at it for a moment, it was the deck he and Christy made together when they were kids, but he also noticed that there were some new cards in the deck that they never added.

"I added a few extra cards I bought when I was out" he said, putting a hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"I don't…I…Thanks gramps" Lucas said with a smile.

"Don't mention it" he replied. "I'll call the police if any of you don't come back in three hours" he said

before walking away.

"Alright let's go over the plan" Luna said.

_Meanwhile at the Abandoned Warehouse_

Ryan was sitting in the same room Lucas had barged into looking for him. He and the rest of his gang

were all sitting down talking amongst each other.

"And that's what happened" Nick finished. "He came in here looking for you, It took us all to get him out

of here…he was angrier than I've ever seen him"

"I see…" Ryan said. "I didn't expect him to come back here so quickly after our little encounter in the

alleyway" he said with a slight laugh.

"You don't understand…He choked Sandra until we got him off of her" he said, pointing at the girl.

"Let him use his hands as much as he likes, I have what he really wants right here" Ryan replied holding

Lucas's deck and smiling at it. "He won't do anything rash as long as I have it"

"Easy for you to say" Sandra muttered under her breath.

"We don't know much about his little friends on the hand" Ryan continued. "I don't think we've left

much of an impression on that other boy that was with him" He finished.

"All he needs to do is ask Lucas where to find us and I'll teach the brat a lesson he'll never forget" Nick

said, rubbing his knuckles together and grinning.

"See that you do" Ryan said. "I know Lucas will be coming to get his deck back so he'll most likely be

bringing his little brat pack along with him" he said.

"I don't want any foul-ups…make sure you make them feel 'welcome' when they get here" Ryan

instructed. "Nobody is to harm Lucas…he's mine and mine alone" Ryan said coldly.

"Understood" Nick responded, turning to the rest of them. "Let's go you guys" he said, causing the rest

of them to get up and follow him out of the room.

_Meanwhile with Lucas and the gang_

Lucas and the rest of the gang were all running towards the warehouse and didn't stop until they

reached their destination.

"Alright…We know what we came here to do" Lucas said. "So let's go" he continued when they reached

the entrance of the warehouse.

Lucas pushed open the door, ready to confront whatever stood in his way with his friends behind him.

The moment the door opened he saw a girl with short black hair leaning against the wall and smirking at them.

"Glad to see you've arrived, I'll be the first to duel you losers…Now which one of you is ready to get beaten?" she

asked.

**_OC Owners: _**

_**Rakaia Meiyo and Luna Tenshi belong to Rakaia the Dragon Duelist**_

_**Sega Rivera: SegaLovesAnime09 **_

_**Aqua Illinos: BlueRedRosa23**_

_**Read, Enjoy, & Review **_

_**Thanks very much for reading.**  
_

_**Also I'm on a bit of a Hiatus with Rise of a Hero.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome to my Second story faithful readers. **_

_**For those of you who know I'm doing a sequel to my previous story 'Yugioh Gx: Rise of a Hero' please just be a little patient with me because this is not the sequel I said I would be writing. Also if you DO NOT want to see made up characters and cards I encourage you NOT to read this story.**_

_**I don't want my time wasted with complaints about made up characters and cards, my time is very precious to me.**_

_**This is only a story I felt like writing and some Ideas I've been playing around with.**_

_**To everybody that reads, supports and Reviews my stories: I can't apologize enough for not updating or contacting anyone, I've had a lot going on lately. **_

_**But aside from all that than that let's get right into the chapter.**_

* * *

_Chapter Four: The First Duel _

Lucas and the others were surprised to see that a duelist was already waiting for them to arrive. It was not only the fact that a duelist was already waiting for them that surprised Lucas and the others. The thing that had surprised mainly Lucas was that the girl looked familiar to him as if they'd met before. The girl was wearing dark blue jeans, black boots, a black T-shirt and had a studded collar around her neck.

The smirk she wore on her face was what was the most familiar to Lucas when he looked at her for a moment.

"Ahem" the girl coughed in an attempt to snap Lucas out of his gaze. After a moment she began staring at Lucas who was still blankly staring back at her.

Rakaia nudged him in the ribs with his elbow and successfully got Lucas's attention.

"Wha-What?" Lucas said distractedly. "What was that for?" he asked.

"She asked us which of us dueling first" he answered. "What's up with you? You kinda just zoned out for a minute there" he finished.

"I…I think I know her" Lucas replied. "I just can't remember from where"

"Enough with your useless prattle" interrupted the girl. "I want to know which one of you is going to be my opponent, so hurry up so that we get this started" she said in an annoyed tone, placing a hand on her hip.

"Why are you here by yourself?" Alexia asked. "And why are you getting in our way?"

The girl fixed her gaze on Alexia before answering her sudden questions. "I'm here because I know who you are" she said, pointing at Lucas and Rakaia. "And I'm not going to let any of you lay a finger on Ryan" she said.

"Why are you helping him?" Lucas asked. "What's he blackmailing you with?" he asked.

"Ryan Blackmail me?" she said in a puzzled tone. "Ryan would never do such a thing" she said.

"Apparently you don't know him that well" Lucas said. "We're only here to take back what he stole from us" Lucas finished.

"He told me you would say that" said the girl in a loud and irritable tone. "You're just like how he said you'd be, you're just thieves lying to justify your stealing" she said.

"If anybody's the thief It's that two faced bastard" Lucas replied in an annoyed tone. He was running out of patience with this girl, he wanted to hurry and get his deck back before Ryan or somebody else did something to it.

"Watch your mouth!" the girl warned. "He told me things he would never tell you…Lucas" she said.

"How did you—"Lucas began, but he was cut off by Luna who spoke up.

"Listen…It's obvious that somebody's lying here and you're falling for it just as they planned" said Alexia in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, and your precious Ryan is going to get what's coming to him and so are you if you don't get out of the way" Luna added.

"I won't let any of you scum touch him" said the girl. "I already have a problem with them trying to get to him, but I won't let anymore girls get within an inch of him" she finished, pointing at Luna who didn't even blink.

"You're insane" said Luna in a simple tone.

"I'll show you who's insane after I win this duel" she said. "Your time for decision making is over, I'm going to make the decision for you and I'm choosing you as my opponent" she said pointing at Luna.

"Fine by me" Luna said with a shrug. "I've wanted to shut you up ever since you first opened your big mouth" she finished.

Luna began to walk forward but she was stopped by Lucas who flung out his arm.

"Why do we need to duel you when there are seven of us and only one of you?" he asked.

"That's right…good point" Sega said, cracking her knuckles with an evil grin.

"Because if you don't play by Ryan's rules he'll rip that deck that you're all trying to steal" answered the girl, causing Sega to lower her fists. "And not only that he's set up camera's in every room so he'll know if any of you try anything funny" she finished.

"Why does he even want us to duel anyway?" Rose asked. "There wasn't any dueling going on when we met him, he and his little flunkies didn't duel us when they fought Rakaia and Lucas"

The girl folded her arms and chuckled to herself. "Because he wants to see how you do without the cards you're trying to steal from him" she answered.

"You mean the cards he stole from me" Lucas said in an annoyed tone. "I'm really starting to get tired of you getting your information wrong" he said.

"Luna, are you sure you want to do this?" Rakaia asked.

"I'm Positive" Luna responded. "People like her really need a dose of reality"

"We'll see who needs a dose of reality once you lose this duel…Loony" said the girl, earning a glare from Luna.

"Hmph… Whatever, I hope you duel better than you come up with insults for people" Luna said, activating her Duel Disk and standing across the room from the girl.

"And I hope you Duel better than you dress" said the girl, as she activated the Duel Disk of her own.

"Let's Duel!" they both shouted in unison.

_Luna  
LP: 4000_

_?  
LP:4000_

Both duelists shuffled their decks and both drew five cards before officially starting the duel. After drawing 5 cards a set of holographic projectors hidden in corners of the room began to activate.

"I'll bet you thought of everything, didn't you Ryan?_" _Lucas muttered under his breath.

_Luna  
LP:4000  
Cards in Hand: 5  
Cards on the Field: 0  
Monsters: 0_

_?  
LP:4000  
Cards in Hand  
Cards on the Field: 0  
Monsters: 0_

"Since you're the one who challenged me, I'll draw a card and start this duel off" Luna said, before she drew a card from her deck. (+1)

_Cards in her Hand:  
Monsters: Harpie Lady 1, Harpie Queen, Harpies Pet Baby Dragon.  
Spells: Mystical Space Typhoon, Lightning Vortex.  
Traps: Icarus Attack.  
_"I'll start off by summoning Harpie Lady 1 in Attack Mode" Luna said. As she placed the card down a small column of white light appeared on her side of the field and quickly vanished to reveal her summoned monster.

_Harpie Lady 1  
LV/4  
Type/Winged-Beast  
Attribute/Wind  
ATK/ 1300  
DEF/1400  
Effect: This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady". All WIND monsters gain 300 ATK. _

_Harpie Lady 1  
ATK/1300-1600_

I'll also place one card facedown and end my turn with that" Luna said as she placed her card on her Duel Disk. (-2)

"Now it's my turn" said the girl as she drew a card from her deck.

"First I summon my Insect Knight in Attack Mode" She said as she placed her card on her Duel Disk.

_Insect Knight  
LV/4  
Type/Insect  
Attribute/Earth  
ATK/1900  
DEF/1500  
Card Description/ Of all insect fighters, he is the paragon of the Indestructible Insect Invaders, which only the elite can join. We can no longer ignore their unmatched battle prowess._

As a humanoid insect wielding a sword and a shield appeared on The Girl's side of the field, Rose suddenly began to tremble and shiver uncontrollably which caught the attention of everybody in the room.

"Rose…Rose…are you okay?" Lucas asked as he tried to get a hold of her and stop her from trembling.

"What's with your thief partner over there?" asked the girl. "Why's she shaking like that? Is she about to have some kind of breakdown or something?"

"I told you we're not the thieves here" Lucas said, still trying to calm the trembling Rose.

"I…I do NOT like bugs" Rose managed to say. "I've always hated bugs…They've always grossed me out ever since I was little…it got even worse when my sister filled my shoes full of them as an April Fools prank when I was 8 years old" she explained, grabbing onto Lucas in an attempt to stop herself from trembling.

"Wow…that would freak just anybody out" Sega said. Rakaia on the other hand was putting his hands to his mouth in an effort to stop himself from laughing.

"Yeah...Imagine if you had actually stepped into the shoes while there were still bugs inside them" Rakaia said still trying his best not to laugh.

"That's not even the worst of it" Rose continued. "After that day I'd keep having nightmares about getting surrounded by bugs crawling towards me with nowhere to run" she finished.

"Are you gonna be okay Rose?" Sega asked.

"Yes…I'll be fine" Rose replied in an unconvincing tone.

"Well then, if everyone is quite finished with overreacting towards my monster, I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn" the girl finished coldly. (-3)

_Luna  
LP:4000  
Cards in Hand: 5  
Cards on the Field: 2  
Monsters: Harpie Lady 1_

_?  
LP:4000  
Cards in Hand: 3  
Cards on the Field: 0  
Monsters: Insect Knight_

"Well…I guess it's my turn then" Luna casually said as she drew a card from her deck. (+1)

_Cards in her Hand:  
Monsters: Harpie Queen x2, Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon.  
Spells: Mystical Space Typhoon, Cyber Shield.  
Traps: None. _

"_Why didn't she attack my Harpie Lady after she summoned her Insect Knight?" _Luna thought, still staring at the cards on her opponent's side of the field. _"It was like she didn't even care that I had a monster on the field…I'll have to try something if I wanna finish this duel" _

"Whatever Luna's planning I hope it's good" Lucas said. "There has to be some reason as to why she didn't attack Luna's Harpie Lady when she summoned her Insect Knight"

"She's probably just scared of what Luna's got laying facedown" Rakaia said shrugging off Lucas.

"I'm not sure I agree with you Rakaia, this girl could have some kind of strategy" Alexia cut in. "Either way Luna would do well to play it safe until she discovers her strategy"

"Come on…Any day now" Luna's opponent snapped as she crossed her arms.

"Alright already keep your shirt on" Luna replied as she picked a card from her hand.

"First I activate my Trap Card: Icarus Attack" Luna continued as her facedown card flipped over and revealed itself on the field. _  
Icarus Attack  
Trap Card  
Type/Normal  
Effect: Tribute 1 Winged Beast-Type monster. Destroy 2 cards on the field. _

"This card allows me to sacrifice one of my own monsters to destroy 2 cards on the field" Luna explained.

"So say goodbye to your Insect Knight and one of your face down cards" Luna finished as she pointed at the Insect Knight.

As Luna's Harpie Lady vanished in a column of yellow light, her opponent began to chuckle.

"I was hoping you'd do something like that, because now I activate a Trap of my own: Dark Bribe" said the girl as she revealed her facedown card.

_Dark Bribe  
Trap Card  
Type/ Counter  
Effect: Negate the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap Card, and destroy it. Your opponent draws one card. _

"So because of this card it's actually YOU who can say goodbye to your monster and your Trap…But hey at least you get to draw a card" the girl snickered.

"Ugh" Luna muttered in disgust as she drew a card from her deck. (+1)

"I'd advise you to surrender and apologize for your thievery" the girl continued.

"We've already tried to tell you that it's Ryan who stole from us, not the other way around" Luna said. "If you're not going to listen then I'd advise YOU to shut up" Luna finished, causing her opponent to glare at her.

"Now if you're done wasting my time with your talk of nonsense I'll discard the Harpie Queen in my hand so I can activate her effect, which lets me add my Harpie's Hunting Ground Field Spell from my Deck to my Hand" Luna went on as she added her aforementioned card to her hand.

"Then I'll activate my Mystical Space Typhoon so I can destroy your Facedown card" Luna said as she activated her Spell Card, causing it to reveal itself on the field.

_Mystical Space Typhoon  
Spell Card  
Type/ Quick-Play  
Effect: Select 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field. Destroy it. _

"This card allows me to select and destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field, so say goodbye to your face down card" Luna said.

A cyclone launched itself at the girl's facedown card and tore directly through it, causing it to be destroyed.

"Ugh, you're going to regret doing that" Luna's opponent snarled at her.

"Right…Just like I regret having to hear you open your mouth ever since we came here" Luna replied with a sigh.

"Now I'm going to summon my second Harpie Queen to the field" Luna continued as her monster appeared before her.

_Harpie Queen  
LV/ 4  
Type/ Winged Beast  
Attribute/ Wind  
ATK/ 1900  
DEF/ 1200  
Effect: You can discard this card to the Graveyard to add 1 "Harpies' Hunting Ground" from your Deck to your hand. This card's name is treated as "Harpie Lady" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard. _

"What was the point of summoning that thing?" asked Luna's Opponent. "It's just as strong as my Insect Knight, if it attacks then they'll both be destroyed" she finished.

"That's why I'm going to activate the Field Spell I added to my hand before I summoned my Queen" Luna said as she placed her Field Spell into the slot on her Duel Disk, which caused the field around them to change.

_Harpie's Hunting Ground  
Spell Card  
Type/ Field  
Effect: When "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field. All face-up Winged Beast-Type monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF. _

Luna's Harpie Queen gave a loud shriek as its attack and defense points increased by 200 points.

"This Field Spell gives my Harpie Ladies an additional 200 Attack and Defense points, and after I summon one of my Harpie Ladies I get to destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field" Luna explained.

_Harpie Queen  
ATK/ 1900-2100  
DEF/1200-1400_

"And since your creepy bug is creeping around in her territory I think it's time for her to do some pest control, Harpie Queen attack her Insect Knight" Luna commanded.

Harpie Queen flew forward at a high speed and slashed the Insect Knight with its sharp talons, causing it to explode and be destroyed before returning back to Luna's side of the field.

_?  
LP: 4000-3800_

"And I'll end my turn with one facedown card" Luna finished. (-3)

Luna's opponent drew a card from her deck and smirked at it before returning her attention to Luna and the Duel.

"It's funny what you said about being in somebody else's territory just now" she said. "Kind of like how you've all showed up in Ryan's territory uninvited"

"I've already told you, Ryan is the—"Lucas tried to say.

"But it doesn't matter" she continued, speaking above Lucas. "I'll clear you all out just as easily…After I summon my Ultimate Insect LV 3" she said.

_Ultimate Insect LV 3  
LV/3  
Type/Insect  
Attribute/Wind  
ATK/1400  
DEF/900  
Effect: If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Ultimate Insect LV 1", while it remains on the field all of your opponent's monsters lose 300 ATK. During your Standby Phase, by sending this face-up card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Ultimate Insect LV 5" from your hand or Deck. (You cannot activate this effect the turn this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summoned, or flipped face-up.) _

Rose gave another slight shudder as another large insect appeared on the field.

"Uh guys… I don't think I like where this is going" Lucas said.

"And that's not all, I'll also activate the spell card Level Up" she said.

_Level Up  
Spell Card  
Type/Normal  
Effect: Send 1 face-up "LV" monster on your side of the field to the Graveyard. Special Summon a monster from your hand or Deck that is written in the card text of the sent monster, ignoring any and all Summoning conditions. _

"I'll be trading in my Ultimate Insect LV 3…for my Ultimate Insect LV 5" She finished as her Ultimate Insect LV 3 vanished from the field. It's bigger and stronger counterpart soon appeared in a column of light.

_Ultimate Insect LV 5  
LV/5  
Type/Insect  
Attribute/Wind  
ATK/2300  
DEF/900  
Effect: If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Ultimate Insect LV 3", while it remains on the field all of your opponent's monsters lose 500 ATK. During your Standby Phase, by sending this face-up card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Ultimate Insect LV 7" from your hand or Deck. (You cannot activate this effect the turn this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summoned, or flipped face-up.) _

"Oh great…She traded her big and creepy bug, for an even bigger and creepier bug" Rose groaned.

"That's right…and this bug is about take a bite out of your little friend's monster" replied Luna's opponent, pointing at Luna's Harpie Queen.

"Attack Now!" she commanded. The Ultimate Insect flew forward at a high speed and bit into Luna's Harpie Queen, destroying it and causing Luna to lose 200 Life Points as a result.

_Luna  
LP: 4000-3800_

"I'll end my turn by placing two cards facedown" said Luna's opponent. (-4)

_Luna  
LP:3800  
Cards in Hand: 2  
Cards on the Field: 1  
Monsters: None_

_?  
LP:3800  
Cards in Hand: 0  
Cards on the Field: 2  
Monsters: Ultimate Insect LV 5_

Luna drew a card from her deck and paused for a moment to look at the field.

_Cards in her Hand:  
Monsters: Harpie Lady 1, Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon.  
Spells: Cyber Shield, Lightning Vortex.  
Traps: None. _

"_Alright…Since I just drew my Lightning Vortex I can discard a card and get rid of her Ultimate Insect, after that I can summon my second Harpie Lady to do some damage to her Life Points" _Luna thought.

"I hate to interrupt your slow thinking process" interrupted Luna's opponent. "But I'm going to activate my first facedown card: Anti Spell Fragrance" she finished as her facedown card flipped over.

_Anti Spell Fragrance  
Trap Card  
Type: Continuous  
Effect: Both Players must Set Spell Cards before activating them, and cannot activate them until their next turn._

"This card's effect means that we can't activate any Spell Cards until the turn after we set them" explained the unknown duelist as she smirked at Luna.

"Ugh… That card is so annoying" Luna muttered under her breath.

"And while I'm at it I'll activate my other Trap Card: Mind Crush!" she continued.

Mind Crush  
Trap Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Declare 1 card name. If that card is in your opponent's hand, they must discard all copies of it in their hand. If it is not, you randomly discard one card.

"Mind Crush allows me to declare a card name, and if you have it or any copies of in your hand it goes straight to the Graveyard. But if I guess it wrong then I'll have to discard a card from my hand…pretty exciting huh?" explained Luna's opponent with a smirk.

"Yeah whatever" Luna replied in a dull tone as if she were bored. "Just make your guess so I can make my move already" she said.

"Well fine, since you're in such a hurry to lose I won't stand in your way" said the girl. She took a moment to think and observed the field.

"Judging by your name of your Field Spell and the monsters I've seen you play, I'm going to assume you have a Harpie Lady in your hand" said the girl. "So the card name I declare is Harpie Lady" she finished.

"Ugh…Lucky Guess" Luna snarled as she discarded her monster. _"Oh no…That was my only monster, now I can't use my Field Spell effect to destroy her trap, and on top of that I have to use my dragon that I was saving to defend myself against that giant eyesore" _Luna thought.

"A Lucky Guess?" snarled the girl. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out what kind of deck you play after seeing the kind of cards I've already seen you use" she said as she folded her arms.

"Observant isn't she?" Alexia said in a sarcastic tone.

The girl turned her attention to Alexia after hearing what Alexia had just said about her.

"I can't wait until I end this duel so I can shut the rest of you losers up" she said. "You think you can come here and do whatever you want, but you didn't realize that someone was going to put you all in your place" she continued glaring at Alexia and the rest of the gang who were right beside her.

Lucas stared again at her face for a moment, still trying to figure out where and how he knew her from.

"And just what is your problem?" added Luna's opponent, glaring at Lucas. "You've been staring at me like that ever since you and the rest of the lousy peanut gallery came here" she said as she eyed the rest of the gang beside the staring Lucas, who was ignoring the girl's taunts.

"What? Do you have some kind of crush on me or something?" she asked in an irritated tone, staring at Lucas with anger in sparking her blue eyes.

After hearing the girl's remark Rose began to slightly stop trembling and glared at the girl with disdain. "Don't flatter yourself…You and your delusions are really starting to get on my nerves" Rose said.

"Standing up for someone you love isn't a delusion" the girl responded. "You just don't know Ryan like I do" she said as she intensified her own glare that was previously fixed on Lucas but was quickly shifted to

"Really…Are you serious?" Rose scoffed. "Lucas grew up with both Ryan and his sister together, he and his little gang of thugs tried to ambush us yesterday, and lastly he took Lucas's and Rakaia's cards" Rose continued. "You think you know everything about him and that he's perfect, but he's only using you to do his dirty work" she finished with an angry look on her face, she had completely stopped trembling, no longer showing any form of concern that a large distressing insect was beside the girl.

"Oh right" the girl replied sarcastically. "You fought with, humiliated and disrespected our friends at the mall yesterday and suddenly you're the innocent ones?" she asked.

"Did you ever stop to think that any of your little friends started these problems and that they just got what was coming to them?" Rakaia cut in with an angry look also present on his face. "Your buddy Nick stole a brand new sports bag of mine with brand new cards, while your precious boyfriend Ryan stole Lucas's deck from him when we were going to his house" he finished as he folded his arms in disgust.

"Ugh!...Back to dueling, I have no interest in hearing anymore of your lies" the girl snapped as she returned her attention back to Luna and the Duel.

_Meanwhile at the top floor upstairs_

_Ryan was sitting in a decorated and well organized room in a chair watching a large television that was showing the duel that was currently taking place. While Nick and several other friends of Ryan's were standing beside him, overseeing the duel and the conflicts between them all that were taking place, they were all watching with eagerness to discover what would happen if their ally lost. _

"_I see that kid is still pretty upset with you Nick" said a girl beside him. It was the blonde girl with pigtails who started the argument with Sega and Aqua at the mall yesterday. "I wonder what you did to make him so mad?" she asked in mock curiosity earning a laugh from Nick and several others. _

"_Gee Sandra…I couldn't possibly know, I mean I'm such a loveable guy" he replied with a grin that matched his tone of sarcasm, as she placed her head on his shoulder with a smirk of her own. _

"_Hey Ryan are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Nick as he looked at his leader who's eyes remained on the screen. "I mean you've already got that Lucas kid's deck and I'm sure we can beat these guys hand-to-hand so why are we wasting our time with dueling when we could easily take them out here and now?" he asked. _

_Ryan placed his both of his feet on top of the desk that was in front of him and chuckled to himself as if someone had just told a funny joke before answering Nick's question. "Oh I have my reasons for not wanting to strong-arm them" he said, still not looking at Nick. _

"_But if you must know, one of those reasons is to test their intellect and hopefully gain information on them" he finished in a cold tone. _

"_Why are we even bothering with getting their information?" Sandra asked. "All I care about is getting my payback" she finished._

"_Then do as you will" Ryan responded. "I on the other hand would rather study my opponent…all their strengths and all of their weaknesses" he finished. _

"_So Ryan, what do you think her chances of winning are?" Nick asked. "After what we've told her she does seem pretty determined to win and with the cards we gave her she should have no problem" he said._

"_If you're so confident in her abilities then why are you asking me what her chances are?" Ryan asked. "I don't question her loyalty, I've told her exactly what I needed to in order for her to turn against Lucas and to achieve my desired result" he said. "Our only concern is what her opponent skills are" she finished._

"_I'm getting bored just sitting here and watching" Sandra said after standing up. "I'm going to head down in a little while" Sandra said, as she walked and leaned towards the wall by the door and stared at her deck after taking it out of her pocket._

"_I hope the runt, makes dueling him as exciting as it was taking his cards" Nick said with a twisted smile, nodding his head towards the screen that showed Rakaia's face. "It would be a shame to use the cards I got from him on a pathetic deck and an even more pathetic duelist" he finished. _

"_Hopefully Yvette can get her job done without taking a loss to his little girlfriend down there" said Sandra. "It would be such a shame to see some of those rare cards she has goes to waste not ending up in our possession" she finished. _

_Meanwhile downstairs where the duel continues_

"Now I remember how I know you" Lucas suddenly shouted out, causing Rose, Rakaia, and Luna's opponent to fix their eyes on Lucas.

"You know me?" she asked raising her eyebrows, staring more intensely at Lucas. "Even though you do look a little familiar, I can't place where I know you from" she finished.

"You were Christy's little friend Yvette…You were the quiet one of the group, I remember you were the one that was always smiling whenever you'd watch our group duels" Lucas said as Yvette began to blush, embarrassed that Lucas had remembered her former personality that she came to grow out of with age.

"You really grew up though" Lucas said as he looked a bit more closely at her. "I never expected you to be so angry though…" he finished as he put his right hand in his pocket.

Yvette placed a hand on her hip and stared at Lucas for a moment before she spoke back to him. "Ah…now I remember you, you were that new kid on the neighborhood with the two little brothers" she said.

After she Yvette spoke her calm face was twisted into an angry expression. "You, Ryan, his friends and his sister were all the best of friends…And even after all you've been through… you and your little replacement friends are here to steal from him?" she snapped causing Sega, Luna, and Rakaia to stare angrily at her after being called 'replacements'.

"After what you did to his sister haven't you done enough damage?" she asked which caused Lucas's eyes to widen in shock. The hand that was in his pocket clenched itself into a shaking hard fist. _"Ryan must've told her the opposite of what really happened in order for her to go over to his side…" _he thought to himself as he gritted his teeth.

"Yvette…listen to me" he began as he began to regain control of his temper hopeful that he would have a better chance of getting her to hear his side of the story. "Ryan was the one who started this all" he said.

"No Lucas I know the truth…Ryan told me everything that happened and that's all I need to know" she snapped. "And after all he's been through I can't believe you of all people would do this to him" she finished.

Lucas sighed as he tried to not to let his temper get the best of him, he and the rest of the group including the usually calm Rose and Aqua were also beginning to get annoyed with Yvette's lack of knowledge and firm belief that Ryan was innocent.

"I'm…I'm done…No, we're done trying to convince you" Lucas managed to say as calmly as possible as he put his hand to his head as if he had a headache. "If you're not going to let us pass then we'll just defeat you and be done with it" he said as Yvette simply glared at him.

"Easier said than done" she snapped as she returned her attention to the duel and to Luna. "Let's get on with this, hurry up and make your move" she said coldly.

"Fine then, I summon my Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon in defense mode" Luna said as her monster knelt down in front of her with it's wings crossed over it's face.

_Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon  
LV/4  
Type/Dragon  
Attribute/Wind  
ATK/1200  
DEF/600  
Effect: This card gains effects based on the number of "Harpie" monsters you control (other than "Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon" and Harpie's Brother")._

_1+: Your opponent cannot select "Harpie" monsters you control as attack targets (except "Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon" and "Harpie's Brother")._

_2+: Double the original ATK and DEF of this card._

_3+: Once per turn you can destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

"And I'll end my turn with one card face down" Luna finished. (-2)

"Good, now It's my turn then" Yvette replied in a hasty tone as she drew a card from her deck and glanced at it for a moment before she continued with her turn. "I'll activate my Ultimate Insect LV 5's effect, which allows me to send it to the graveyard in order to summon my Ultimate Insect LV 7 from my Deck to the field" she explained.

Yvette's Ultimate Insect LV 5 flapped it's wings before it vanished in a column of white light, in it's place appeared an even bigger and nastier insect than the last one.

_Ultimate Insect LV 7  
LV/7  
Type/Insect  
Attribute/Wind  
ATK/2600  
DEF/1200  
Effect: If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Ultimate Insect LV 5",while it remains on the field all of your opponent's monsters lose 700 ATK and DEF. _

Yvette's monster flapped it's wings and emitted a lime-green mist to appear and launched itself at Luna's side of the field which caused her Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon to growl in pain and weaken as it's Attack and Defense points were lowered by the effects of the green mist.

Rose's left eye began to slightly twitch as she witnessed Yvette's large insect flapping it's repulsive wings.

"Now I'll have my Insect devour your little dragon…Attack now!" she commanded. Yvette's Ultimate Insect LV 7 flew swiftly over to Luna's side of the field and landed in front of her dragon. Everyone with the exception of Rose who had immediately shut her eyes, watched on as they witnessed the overgrown bug swallow Luna's Dragon as slowly and violently as possible.

After seeing the attack Sega's face began to turn a shade of green, along with Rakaia who put his hand to his mouth to keep it closed, even Alexia and Aqua stared on with their eyes widened in shock while Rose grabbed on to Lucas who was starting to feel nauseous until the attack ended.

"I'll place a card facedown and end my turn with that" Yvette said in a normal tone.

"Luna…Please…get that thing off the field as soon as you can" Sega said as her face slowly regained it's regular shade of color.

"Don't worry Sega, I'm on it" Luna responded as she picked up a card from her deck and added it to her hand. (+1)

_Luna  
LP:3800  
Cards in Hand: 2  
Cards on the Field: 2  
Monsters: None_

_Yvette  
LP:3800  
Cards in Hand: 0  
Cards on the Field: 2  
Monsters: Ultimate Insect LV 7 _

_Cards in her Hand:  
Monsters: Harpie Lady 1  
Spells: Cyber Shield.  
Traps: None._

"_Alright…now that I have a monster in my hand and since a turn has already passed I can use my _

_Lightning Vortex to take out her monster and her trap and manage to do some damage at the same _

_time" _Luna thought to herself.

"First I'll start off by revealing my facedown card: Lightning Vortex" Luna said as she pressed a button on

her duel disk her card revealed itself.

_Lightning Vortex_

_Spell Card_

_Type/Normal_

_Effect: Discard 1 card. Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls. _

"Lightning Vortex lets me destroy all of your face up monsters as long as I discard a card" Luna explained

as she sent her Cyber Shield from her hand to the graveyard.

"So it's about time I did some more pest control" Luna said with a smirk as a large lightning bolt struck

Yvette's Ultimate Insect, causing it to explode and be destroyed.

"You won't get away with that" Yvette hissed with a deadly glare.

"Next I'll summon my Harpie Lady 1" Luna said as her monster appeared before her.

_Harpie Lady 1  
LV/4  
Type/Winged-Beast  
Attribute/Wind  
ATK/ 1300  
DEF/1400  
Effect: This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady". All WIND monsters gain 300 ATK. _

_Harpie Lady 1  
ATK/1300-1600-1800  
DEF/1400-1600_

"And the effect of my Field Spell activates which lets me pick a Spell or Trap card on the field and destroy it" Luna continued. "And I'm going to choose your Trap Card" Luna said as she pointed at Yvette's face up Anti Spell Fragrance, causing it to explode.

"Now It's about time we did something about our tied Life Points" Luna continued. "Now Attack her directly Harpie Lady!" Luna commanded.

After hearing Luna's command, her Harpie Lady flew forward at a high speed and slashed Yvette with her sharp talons before returning to Luna's side of the field.

_Yvette  
LP: 3800-2000_

"And that ends my turn" Luna finished.

"Good move Luna" Rakaia shouted. "Way to do some damage"

Yvette simply drew a card from her deck and began to smile seconds after she looked at what she drew.

"I'll start off by activating my Spell Card: Foolish Burial" she said as she placed her card onto her Duel Disk.

_Foolish Burial  
Spell Card  
Type/Normal  
Effect: Send 1 Monster Card from your Deck to the Graveyard. _

"And the card I'll be sending to the graveyard is my Brain Crusher" Yvette continued as she took the mentioned card from her deck and placed into the Graveyard.

"What's she up to?" Sega asked rhetorically.

"Next I activate my Facedown Spell: Premature Burial" Yvette continued as she placed her card down. "Premature Burial lets me pick a monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it to the field in Attack Mode as long as I pay 800 Life Points" she said. "And I'll use it's effect to bring back the monster I sent to the Graveyard just now" she went on as her Life Points decreased.

_Premature Burial  
Spell Card  
Type/Equip  
Effect: Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 monster from your Graveyard, Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position, and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster. _

After placing her card in her Monster Zone, a flash of bright yellow light appeared on Yvette's side of the field. An even more repulsive Insect than the last one soon appeared in front of her on her side of the field after the column of light vanished.

_Brain Crusher  
LV/7  
Type/Insect  
Attribute/Dark  
ATK/2400  
DEF/1500  
Effect: Once per turn, if this card destroyed an opponent's monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 of those destroyed monsters from the Graveyard during the End Phase._

_Yvette  
LP: 2000-1200_

"Now Attack her pathetic Harpie Lady!" Yvette commanded. The Brain Crusher flew over to Luna's Harpie Lady 1 and slashed at it with it's large and powerful claws, destroying it and lowering Luna's Life Points as a result.

_Luna  
LP:3800-3100_

"And I'll end my turn after I activate my Brain Crusher's effect which allows me to Special Summon a monster that it destroyed by battle to my side of the field, which means I can summon your Harpie Lady 1" Yvette continued as Luna's monster appeared in front of her.

"This duel is over" Luna said as if it was a matter of fact. (+1)

"You should never have summoned my Harpie Lady" she continued.

"Why is that? Are you afraid it might turn against you like some people in this room?" Yvette asked, putting emphasis on her last question and staring at Lucas who simply responded with a glare.

"No…I get to activate my Field Spell's effect and destroy a Spell or Trap card on the field" Luna answered. "And the card I choose is your Premature Burial" Luna said as she pointed to the card.

"What?! No!" Yvette said in alarm. But it was already too late, Premature Burial exploded and disappeared which caused her Brain Crusher to fade away as a result.

"People like you are the worst…" Luna said, as she drew a card from her deck. "You think you know everything about the situation, completely ignorant to the fact that there are two sides to the story, just like there are two sides to every coin" she finished with an evil stare at Yvette.

"I activate my last Spell Card: Harpies Army Gathering" she said.

"Harpie's Army Gathering…That's a new one" Sega said. "Let's see what it does" she finished as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall behind her.

_Harpie's Army Gathering  
Spell Card  
Type/Normal  
Effect: Then controller of this card must pay 3000 Life Points after this card is activated the controller of this card can Special Summon up to any 4 Monsters from their Graveyard with Harpie In their name (Excluding Harpie's Brother). You may not Normal Summon a monster until the End Phase of your opponent's next turn._

_Luna  
LP:3100-100_

"So I'll summon the 2 Harpie Queens that were sent to the Graveyard, my Harpie Lady 1, and my Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon" Luna said.

Luna's four monsters flew down from above onto her side of the field in front of her.

"Don't worry…I do have to destroy my Field Spell, but in the end that doesn't matter" she said.

_Harpie Lady 1  
LV/4  
Type/Winged-Beast  
Attribute/Wind  
ATK/ 1300  
DEF/1400  
Effect: This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady". All WIND monsters gain 300 ATK. _

_Harpie Lady 1  
ATK/1300-1600-1900_

_Harpie Queen (x2)  
LV/ 4  
Type/ Winged Beast  
Attribute/ Wind  
ATK/ 1900  
DEF/ 1200  
Effect: You can discard this card to the Graveyard to add 1 "Harpies' Hunting Ground" from your Deck to your hand. This card's name is treated as "Harpie Lady" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard. _

_Harpie Queen  
ATK/1900-2200-2500_

_Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon  
LV/4  
Type/Dragon  
Attribute/Wind  
ATK/1200  
DEF/600  
Effect: This card gains effects based on the number of "Harpie" monsters you control (other than "Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon" and Harpie's Brother")._

_1+: Your opponent cannot select "Harpie" monsters you control as attack targets (except "Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon" and "Harpie's Brother")._

_2+: Double the original ATK and DEF of this card._

_3+: Once per turn you can destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

_Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon  
ATK/1200-2400-2700-3000_

"That little guy has 3000 Attack Points?" Rakaia said in shock. "Way to go Luna!" he shouted as he raised his fist in the air.

"Now let's finish this…Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon Attack her Harpie Lady 1!" Luna commanded. The Harpie Ladies on Luna's side of the field surrounded the baby dragon and placed their hands on it, giving it a green aura that surrounded its entire body. The small dragon opened its mouth and launched a large blast of green energy and winds that completely obliterated the Harpie Lady on Yvette's side of the field and her remaining Life Points along with it as a result.

_Yvette  
LP: 1200-0000_

"Now that this duel's over…you can get out of our way now" Luna said as her Duel Disk deactivated.

Yvette sank to her knees in disappointment as her own Duel Disk was deactivated as a result of her loss.

"No…I'm sorry Ryan…I tried my best" she said in a sad tone, as if she were speaking directly to Ryan

himself.

"Alright guys…let's go upstairs and get Lucas's Deck back" Luna said with a smile.

_Upstairs with Ryan and his Gang_

_Ryan, Nick, Sandra, and another boy, who had already finished watching Yvette's Duel, began to prepare their next move._

"_Looks like little Yvette just couldn't seem to win" Sandra said with a smirk. _

_"Oh well…It was her own fault" Ryan responded. "I no longer have any use for her" he finished in a cold_

_tone, unconcerned that he had abandoned a loyal subordinate that defended him and his name to the best of their_

_efforts._

_"I think it's about time for some payback…don't you?" Sandra asked the boy In the shadows who __nodded instead of giving a direct answer._

_"Then let's go" she answered, before turning to Ryan. "Don't worry, you won't have to monitor us or worry about failure like __you did with Yvette, we won't make any foolish mistakes like she did" Sandra finished as she and the_

_other boy walked away._

_"Make sure you back up your words with actions then" Ryan responded. "I don't want to have to get to get involved until the time is right" he finished before he returned his attention to the cameras._

_Meanwhile Downstairs_

The gang were about to head upstairs to the second floor until Rakaia flung out his arm to stop them from moving.

"I hear footsteps…" he said. "I think somebody's coming down or going up"

"We're coming down of course you dolt" said a rude voice. After the gang stepped back two more people began to make both their presences known.

"It's you!" Sega said with a glare. Sandra was the first one to come down, she smirked and put her hand on her hip.

"That's right, it's me" she responded, sneering at Sega who had her fists clenched. "And I'm not alone either" Sandra added as the sound of footsteps beside her suddenly stopped.

"I believe you've all already met my brother" she said. The boy who came downstairs with her made Rose and Lucas's eyes widen with a mixture of surprise and shock.

"Allen?" Rose said in shock. Allen was the last person Lucas and his friends expected to be involved with Ryan and his gang.

"Yeah it's me, and I'm glad you remembered my name dear Rose" he said with an evil smile. "I believe You and I have some unfinished business" he said as he placed a Duel Disk on his arm.

* * *

_**OC Owners:**_

_**Rakaia Meiyo and Luna Tenshi Belong to Rakaia the Dragon Duelist**_

_**Sega Rivera belongs to Segalovesanime09**_

_**Aqua Illinos Belongs to BlueRedRosa23**_

_**Read, Enjoy, & Review**_

_**Thanks very much for reading.**_

_**Until Next Time.**_


End file.
